Más allá de las galaxias
by Frigga96
Summary: Situado luego de los eventos en The Force Awakens. Ella es de la Tierra, pero nunca se sintió de allí...Quizás estaba en lo cierto. "El hombre soltó a la mujer y volvió a dirigirse a Navid – Ven con nosotros. Eres la heredera."
1. Navid Cambar

**Y aquí vamos con esto, que no sé si será una historia larga, o un one-shot de unos pocos capítulos...Todo depende de la recepción que ésta tenga. Vengo a contarles que esta historia esta situada después de** ** _THE FORCE AWAKENS_** **pero más adelante se mencionara al personaje** ** _Galen Marek_** **perteneciente al juego** ** _Star Wars: The force unleashed._**

 **No soy dueña de nada relacionado con Star Wars. Excepto de mi personaje nuevo : Navid Cambar.**

 **Disfruten!**

 _Capítulo 1: Navid Cambar._

Todo era tan normal…Si hay algo de lo que estaba aburrida Navid era de eso…De lo extremadamente predecible que era la vida que estaba llevando, las limitaciones que constantemente le colocaban personas cercanas a ella y ya no lo soportaba más.

Navid Cambar, era una joven de un planeta bastante conocido por todos ustedes y para los que no…Se hace llamar por quienes lo habitan "Tierra" aunque irónicamente dicha esfera este cubierta por un 71% de agua. Tiene 21 años, hace varios años terminó la escuela y aún tiene serias dudas sobre su destino….O su pasado.

Es una chica carismática…Aunque tímida al principio, de carácter fuerte, amante de la ciencia ficción, las películas románticas y el chocolate…Hasta ahí podría caracterizarse como la mayoría de las adolesc-adultas de esta época. Pero ¿Quién puede juzgar?

"Siempre me sentí de otro planeta" es una de las frases que ella suele decir. Y es que Navid adora pasar largas horas mirando el cielo, sea durante el día o la noche…Ese enorme lienzo generalmente azulado, siempre ha cautivado su atención.

Recientemente su novio de 3 años la ha dejado debido a que según él "Ya no era lo mismo", barata excusa para demostrar que sus sentimientos habían desaparecido y sus intereses eran otros. Eso ha sido motivo para que pase más tiempo en silencio intentando reunir las piezas de su corazón roto.

Navid era fuerte…Pero esta relación había marcado su vida y había dejado vulnerable su generalmente seguro carácter.

Su madre no toleraba que su hija esté mal…y menos por un hombre, por lo que decidió que ambas tomarían un largo viaje, para que ésta se reencontrase y vuelva a ser ella misma.

-Hoy en la noche…nos iremos, así que prepara algo de ropa.

-¿Es en serio?¿No pudiste haber elegido mejor momento?- Navid estaba lavando su cara cuándo su madre le dio la noticia.

-Es por tu bien Navid, tú no eres así…Sabes que si fuera por mí no dudaría en ir y darle unas cuantas cachetadas a ese…imbécil pero tú no me has dejado. – Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su hija.

-Pensándolo bien ahora…-su madre la interrumpió.

-¡Ya no es una opción! En la noche viajaremos a Brasil, unos cuantos días en la playa te servirán para despejarte….Además necesito vacaciones.

-Oh, cruel madre, me utilizas de excusa para ocio. – Navid rio y luego tomaron un rápido desayuno antes de que su madre se fuera a trabajar.

-Okey…Ahora solo estamos tú y yo – Navid miró a su gato y luego caminó a su cuarto para comenzar a armar su valija.

El día en general se pasó bastante rápido y cuándo Navid se había dado cuenta su madre había llegado, algo ansiosa y desesperada por tomar una ducha.

Ella se había duchado mucho antes y decidió vestirse de manera cómoda para el vuelo, por lo que unos leggins grises, musculosa blanca y una campera de cuero fueron suficiente para completar su "outfit" de vuelo.

Una hora después estaban en camino al aeropuerto, Navid como de costumbre, abrío la ventana y dejó que su cabello vuele mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el marco de la ventana y observaba el cielo.

-Veo que viene una tormenta- ella dijo pensativa.

-Oh por favor, no digas eso… No sería agradable volar con turbulencias.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo… ¿Le avisaste a papá que nos íbamos?

-Creo que eso es tarea tuya niñita. – Los padres de Navid estaban divorciados hace años.

Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto e hicieron los trámites pertinentes para minutos después estar sentadas en sus respectivas butacas…

-¿Qué hora es?- los relámpagos iluminaban todo el interior del avión y la azafata había comenzado a dar las indicaciones usuales.

-23.15 – la madre de Navid miraba algo preocupada por la pequeña ventanilla.

Cuándo el avión empezó a tomar velocidad para despegar, las nubes no aguantaron más y un enorme aguacero cubrió el lugar por completo, la lluvia era tan espesa que apenas se podía ver unos pocos metros por la ventanilla.

Navid estaba algo intranquila cuándo las primeras turbulencias…leves, empezaron a manifestarse.

-Todo va a estar bien, duerme un rato – Su madre tomó su mano sonriendo.

Navid suspiró y le dio una media sonrisa. – Sí, supongo que será lo mejor – Se acurrucó contra la ventana y cerró los ojos.

Luego de varios minutos habían apagado las luces del avión y la mayoría de las personas habían caído en un profundo sueño, exceptuando algunas que disfrutaban del excepcional estreno "Titanic" que se proyectaba en las pantallas. La tormenta continuaba, aunque con menos intensidad… Las descargas eran menores y la turbulencia no era nada preocupante.

Sin embargo de repente la luz de "cinturones abrochados" se encendió y las luces parpadearon un poco…La nave comenzó a temblar con mayor intensidad y las azafatas corrían de un extremo a otro. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a despertarse algo agitada y los nervios comenzaron a intensificarse cuándo dichas turbulencias no se detenían y las luces no dejaban de fallar.

-"Por favor, mantengan sus cinturones abrochados, estamos enfrentando una turbulencia, nada preocupante, manténganse en sus asientos"- La voz de la azafata retumbaba en el avión oscuro. Navid despertó algo exaltada y rápidamente miró por la ventana unas luces parpadeantes llamaron su atención y luego todo oscuridad… La nave pareció detenerse…levitar en un mismo lugar.

-Ma, ¿Qué sucede?- Navid preguntó.

Pero su madre se encontraba demasiado asustada como para responder.

La nave tembló unos segundos más y luego todo fue silencio. La gente comenzó a ponerse de pie, intranquila…cuestionando que sucedía…Pero la realidad es que nadie sabía…Nadie comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Las azafatas y pilotos insistían en que mantengan la calma, pero era imposible. Navid se mantuvo en su asiento, limitándose solo a desabrochar su asiento y observar desde arriba de su asiento delantero.

Pronto unos fuertes golpes en las salidas del avión asustaron a toda la multitud. Parecía como si estuvieran forzando la puerta, unas fuertes explosiones y una nube de humo.

En el humo comenzaron a distinguirse unos sujetos…ingresando al avión…Estaban vestidos con armadura blanca y cascos que no dejaban ver su rostro, o su fisiología… Ni siquiera podía distinguirse si eran humanos. Cada uno cargaba con una pistola, bastante grande y apuntaban a las personas. Algunas gritaban, otras lloraban y suplicaban por su vida. Tenían una especie de linternas de gran potencia, con las cuales alumbraban el rostro de cada persona, como si estuvieran buscando a alguien, Navid y su madre se encontraban casi en los últimos asientos, por lo que aún no habían llegado a ellas. Detrás de los sujetos de blanco alguien más extraño y tenebroso ingresó al lugar; Un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con una larga capa negra y una extraña máscara del mismo color con algunos detalles metálicos. Éste caminaba firme y seguro por los pasillos del avión lentamente.

-Esto es muy poco avanzado, esta tecnología de vuelo… ¿La encontraron?

-No, señor, ninguno reúne las características hasta ahora. –Respondió un hombre de blanco al imponente sujeto de negro.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Terroristas? ¿Qué quieren?- un hombre se puso de pie y gritó desesperadamente.

\- Cállese y mantenga la calma y no será lastimado.- El enmascarado se acercó al hombre quién temblaba de miedo.

El hombre intentó quitarle el arma a un armado de blanco y disparar pero su cuerpo se detuvo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él, estático en el aire, el soldado recuperó su arma y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo caer en el suelo. Toda la gente del avión se puso aún más nerviosa e inquieta.

Navid había aprovechado la distracción para dirigirse junto a su madre a la parte trasera del avión, dónde estaban escondidas algunas azafatas.

-Quédate aquí – susurró a su madre- En algún lugar del avión debe haber un arma.

-Navid, ¿Que intentas hacer? No hagas estupideces, no eres una heroína-

-Ma, somos las únicas que podrían hacer algo- miró a las azafatas quienes sollozaban en silencio.

Una de las azafatas miró a Navid- Creo que en la cabina del piloto hay un pequeño revolver pero…está en la cabina- dijo decepcionada.

-Señor, no la hemos encontrado.

El hombre de negro suspiró algo molesto – Ustedes no han inspeccionado a todos – Vio como Navid se asomaba lentamente por detrás de la cortina. –Inútiles – susurró y comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos.

Navid tomó lo primero que encontró, y esto era un matafuego, lo levantó con fuerza y corrió hacia el sujeto – NO SE ACERQUE – le gritó demasiado exaltada. Automáticamente estaba siendo apuntada por todos los soldados. El sujeto de negro negó con su dedo índice y extendió la mano expulsando el matafuegos de las manos de Navid varios metros atrás. – No es necesario – Se acercó varios pasos más a ella y la contempló. Susurró para sus adentros –debe ser...

-¿De qué está hablando? – Navid lo miró completamente desconcertada. Toda la gente permanecía expectante en silencio, dos mujeres estaban atendiendo al hombre inconsciente previamente golpeado.

Él hombre suspiró por varios minutos, sonando mecánico a través de la máscara – Ven conmigo y nadie en este avión morirá.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No iré a ningún lado – gritó.

El hombre extendió su mano hacia una señora que estaba cerca y apretó su puño, automáticamente esta mujer comenzó a toser como si estuviera siendo ahorcada suplicando aire.

-¿Qué? DETENTE, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Deja de hacerlo por favor! – Navid comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa.

El hombre soltó a la mujer y volvió a dirigirse a Navid – Ven con nosotros. _Eres la heredera._

-¿La heredera de qué? –miró a su madre y ella estaba igual de desconcertada que ella.

-Habrá explicaciones más tarde señorita, si quiere que estas personas vivan, venga con nosotros.

Los ojos de Navid comenzaron a brillar, miró nuevamente a su madre, con un rostro de completa desesperación y luego a todos los habitantes del avión, quienes la miraban expectante. Bajó la mirada y soltó un sollozo que rápidamente intentó reprimir – ¿No dañarán a nadie?

-Es un trato. – el hombre estaba algo impaciente y cambiaba el peso del cuerpo constantemente.

-De acuerdo- Navid corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza – Volveré pronto madre, quiero que estés bien – ambas lloraron.

-Hija, no tienes que hacer esto, no debes irte. –su madre estaba desesperada.

-Vamos Navid – Ella no comprendía como sabía su nombre, pero estaba más concentrada en abrazar a su madre.

-Volveré- La abrazó por última vez con fuerza y luego se alejó lentamente, soltando su mano por último, caminó entre los hombres por los largos pasillos del amplio avión. El sujeto de negro caminó detrás de ella y poco a poco fueron saliendo por dónde habían entrado al comienzo del evento.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo invento. Me gustaría saber cual fue su primera impresión y si debería continuar! saludos a todos.**


	2. Hoth

_Capítulo 2: Hoth._

Navid salió del avión y para su sorpresa, éste se encontraba en el interior de lo que parecía ser una nave más grande. Todos los individuos salieron de esa especie de almacén e ingresaron a otro sector de la nave, dónde se encontraban guardadas unas naves de un tamaño mucho menor y apariencia similar a una esfera con dos paneles. Varios ruidos se oyeron y luego el avión había sido liberado nuevamente. Navid caminaba en silencio y el sujeto de negro se adelantó para estar a su altura.

-Mi nombre es Kylo Ren… Debemos hablar de muchas cosas.

Navid lo miró aún algo desafiante – Eso está claro.

Los soldados se separaron en diferentes sectores del lugar, Navid y Kylo continuaron por unos pasillos más hasta llegar a un lugar similar a una oficina, una amplia mesa, algunos tableros, hologramas y una enorme ventana panorámica que daba al oscuro cielo de la Tierra…

-En poco tiempo, estaremos en el espacio.

Navid abrió los ojos ampliamente- ¿Espacio, dijiste? Supuse que eran de otro lugar…con sus trajes y actitudes muy a lo Star Wars pero…

-¿De qué hablas?- el enmascarado no comprendía de lo que hablaba.

-Star Wars, la saga de George Lucas…

-¿George Lucas?- soltó una risa burlona por lo bajo – ¿Es un fugitivo político hace años y vino a parar allí? No puedo creerlo… - El sujeto cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.

Navid inconscientemente abrió la boca por sorpresa…Demasiada información que procesar.

-Serás un componente importante de la Primera Orden…Tienes cualidades diferentes…Navid Cambar.

-¿Qué dic… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Navid caminaba inquietamente frente al ventanal, mientras notaba que cada vez se alejaban más y más de su planeta natal.

-Puedo saber muchas cosas… -colocó sus dos manos alrededor de su casco y presionó una especie de traba, para luego quitarse lentamente la máscara que cubría…El rostro de un hombre joven…no más de 25 años, piel extremadamente blanca, una extraña cicatriz…algo reciente atravesaba todo su rostro, ojos tan negros como la medianoche y un cabello ondulado que reposaba sobre sus hombros, dio unos pasos hacia ella – Tú también… ¿Nunca has sentido que eras diferente a las personas de allí?¿Cómo si no pertenecieras?

Navid titubeó – B…bueno, sinceramente sí. Pero… - él la interrumpió.

-No puedo darte demasiada información por el momento…Con el tiempo entenderás todo. Somos pocos los que nacen con esta posibilidad…Y tú debes aprovecharla como yo lo he hecho.

-¿Y…mi…mi madre?- Navid lo miró algo preocupada.

 _Él se sintió incomodo por la pregunta…nunca había pensado en su madre al tomar la decisión de pasarse al lado oscuro… O no había pensado de manera positiva…Si no que había focalizado sus sentimientos negativos._ – Eh…m…La volverás a ver. –dio unos pasos atrás.

Navid bajó la mirada por unos cuantos minutos…y luego continuó caminando por la habitación, observando en detalle todo.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Hoth…El sexto planeta del sistema Hoth, en el Borde Exterior. –Tomó una especie de radio – Hux…Trae algo más abrigado para nuestra huésped. En Hoth no sobrevivirá con esas precarias vestimentas de la…Tierra – Del otro lado se oyó la voz del hombre en respuesta "De acuerdo"

Pocos minutos después ingreso un hombre de cabello colorado, piel rosada a blanco y una altura y postura imponente, aunque una mirada algo soberbia.

-Debo advertirle, que no soy cadete. – Arrojó las prendas de mala gana sobre la mesa y miró de reojo a Navid, ella solo le devolvió una mirada algo asustada. ¿Así que es ella?

-No es tu asunto – Kylo gruño, con las cejas fruncidas.

-Díselo a Snoke- Hux sonrió levemente y luego se retiró del lugar.

Kylo gruño para sus adentros y luego miró nuevamente a Navid…-Volveré más tarde…Cuándo estemos por aterrizar. Si necesitas algo – hizo una pausa por unos segundos y soltó una pequeña risa – Llama a Hux.

Navid no terminó de pronunciar un "ok" que él ya estaba retirándose.

 _La incertidumbre y las dudas abundaban en su cabeza…Pero por algún extraño motivo las sensaciones que generalmente predominaban en su interior cuándo estaba en la Tierra, desaparecían lentamente con el avance de la nave en el espacio._ Tomó las prendas y las colocó frente a ella para observarlas…Nada extravagante pero definitivamente nada parecido a lo que solía usar en la tierra. Leggins gris oscuro de alguna tela bastante gruesa, una remera de mangas largas similar a las remeras térmicas, también de color gris, una amplia bufanda negra negra que era tan ancha y larga que aunque le de todas las vueltas ésta seguiría colgando. Y unos borcegos de un cuero bastante extraño.

Navid trabó la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa, para colocarse la nueva. Terminó decidiéndose por pasar la bufanda una sola vuelta por su cuello y dejarla caer en su espalda.

Pensó por varios minutos y se decidió por salir a dar una vuelta por la nave. Caminó por los largos pasillos del lugar y cada cierta cantidad de metros podían verse uno o dos soldados haciendo guardia. Era todo tan extraño, tan innovador, tan superior… Navid no podía cerrar los ojos por un segundo a temor de perderse de algo.

Habían pasado largas horas…Ella no había visto a Kylo desde la charla que habían tenido en la sala, y estaba demasiado exhausta, por lo que había decidido volver a la sala y sentarse frente a la mesa para minutos después caer sobre la mesa en un pesado sueño.

Un fuerte sonido de altavoz la despertó exaltada.

 _"-En minutos ingresaremos a la atmósfera de Hoth, Stormtroopers alistarse en la rampa de salida."_

Navid se refregó los ojos y acomodó su cabello que había quedado bastante despeinado luego de dormirse sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y se asomó por la puerta… No sabía que debía hacer…Pero instintivamente siguió lentamente a los soldados de blanco.

-¡Muevase!- Un soldado se diferenciaba de los otros, llevando una armadura completamente plateada, con una franja roja en el hombro…Éste tenía una voz femenina, también algo metálica.

-Oh, ¿Perdón?- Navid la miró algo ofendida por el empujón.

-Su salida no es por aquí, señorita. Váyase a la salida lateral antes de que se haga daño – la miró de arriba abajo – Usted no está bajo mi cuidado.

Navid frunció su rostro y dio media vuelta, para buscar esa famosa "salida lateral" Luego de varios minutos deambulando la familiar voz metálica masculina pronunció su nombre.

-¡Cambar! Por aquí. – Kylo Ren estaba detrás de ella señalando un pasillo que llevaba a la puerta lateral – Saldrán primero los stromtroopers, luego nosotros. Nuestra base en Hoth ya está casi terminada.

Las puertas se abrieron y las fuertes ráfagas mezcladas con fina nieve chocaron el rostro de quienes eran primeros en la puerta. Un paisaje completamente blanco desde la tierra hasta el cielo estaba frente a ellos. Los soldados de asalto salieron y se formaron rápidamente, acompañados de su capitana. Kylo y Navid salieron detrás de ellos.

Una extraña mancha de sangre cerca de la enorme puerta de entrada llamó la atención de Phasma, y ordenó a los soldados estar alerta.

-¡MANTENGANSE ATENTOS! Preparen sus armas… No sabemos qué ha sucedido – Tomó su comunicador y marcó un número – "Solicito informe del cuarto principal en la entrada de la base"

Pero nadie respondía…El silencio predominaba. Navid cruzó sus brazos tratando de darse algo más de calor. Kylo comenzó a caminar hacia adelante y tomó un arma diferente a las demás de su cintura. Se colocó a un costado de la puerta y rodeó con sus dos manos el arma.

-¡Abran las puertas!- gritó con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Phasma presionó un botón a un lado de la puerta y esta comenzó a abrirse desplazándose hacia arriba. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y en silencio. La mancha de sangre continuaba hacia el interior del lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Maldición- Kylo encendió su sable de luz, el cual chispeaba potentemente y tenía un intenso color rojo.

Los primeros stormtroopers ingresaron sigilosa y lentamente al cuarto principal, pero ni bien pusieron ambos pies dentro del lugar un enorme Wampa se abalanzó sobre ellos, desplazándose hacia afuera nuevamente con la bestia encima. Éstos intentaron defenderse pero sus armas fueron desplazadas tras la caída, Los demás soldados comenzaron a disparar pero para ese entonces la bestia descontrolada ya había despedazado a los dos hombres. _Navid se horrorizó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás._

Continuaron disparando a la bestia hasta que lograron atravesar el grueso cuero y finalmente cayó muerta.

-¡Wampas! – Gritó la capitana – ¡Registren la base! – No sabemos si fue el único.

Kylo ingresó al lugar corriendo, con su sable encendido, olvidando por completo…Que Navid estaba en un planeta completamente nuevo para ella y no tenía ni una sola arma para defenderse.

-Vamos señorita, estará más a salvo con nosotros, que aquí – Un soldado de asalto le dio un leve empujón en el hombro y continuó caminando con Navid, con su arma preparada.

Las luces parpadearon varias veces…Como si hubiera un corto, y luego finalmente se encendieron. Casi todo el lugar estaba destrozado…Cables, fierros pertenecientes a la estructura, algunas naves de menor porte destruidas. Y unos pocos stormtroopers muertos, seguramente quienes estaban haciendo guardia.

Todos se habían dispersado en el lugar, Navid optó por seguir al soldado que le había hablado…Al menos él estaba armado. Kylo se había distanciado demasiado, en busca de alguna otra bestia escondida.

A lo lejos se oyeron gritos y otra enorme bestia de pelaje blanco y enormes cuernos en lo que parecía su rostro corría rápidamente hacia los soldados más cercanos. Kylo corrió hacia dónde estaba la bestia y le cortó un brazo con su sable, ésta se enfureció aún más y se arrojó sobre él…Pero para su suerte, logró atravesar al animal con el mismo sable. Con ayuda de algunos soldados pudo salir de debajo de la criatura fallecida. Se quitó algo de sangre que ensuciaba sus oscuras prendas y levantó la mirada para ver a Navid totalmente desorientada, shockeada… Comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay más de ellos?- Ella le dijo al soldado.

-Al parecer eran solo d…- Él no terminó de hablar que fue interrumpido por otro Wampa totalmente descontrolado, frente a ellos.

-Corra – le gritó a ella y Navid dudó por unos segundos para luego distanciarse a varios metros, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

La criatura comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el soldado, que disparaba inútilmente contra él. Parecía disfrutar el momento.

 _Navid se desesperó y tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo y se lo arrojó, esto cayó sobre la cabeza de la bestia haciéndola gemir. El Wampa quitó su mirada del soldado, para ahora concentrar su atención en la joven inexperta e indefensa._

-Ay mierda – Navid exclamó y comenzó a retroceder, pero la bestia era rápida, ésta saltó para quedar frente a ella y el impacto provocó que Navid cayera al suelo. Lentamente el animal acercó su horrible y dentado rostro a ella, su aliento putrefacto provocó en la chica fuertes náuseas, colocó un brazo a un lado de su hombro para mantener el equilibrio y comenzó a preparar su otra mano, con filosas garrar para probablemente despedazarla. Ella comenzó a tantear a su alrededor buscando algo con que cubrirse, pero no había nada…Solo una larga barra de hierro. Ella la tomó firmemente y cuando la bestia finalmente se abalanzó sobre ella ésta atravesó al animal con la barra de hierro. Navid cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sosteniendo al animal atravesado sobre ella.

-Quítenmelo por favor – gimió.

Rápidamente Kylo Ren empujó a la bestia lejos de Navid con la fuerza y se paró frente a ella para extenderle el brazo.

-Tienes agallas…Podría haber resultado peor. –la ayudó a ponerse de pie y Navid se reincorporó. – Tres wampas… y el desastre que han hecho – miró a su alrededor.

Navid no había emitido una sola palabra, solo miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre de la bestia.

- ** _Esto…es una locura_** – finalmente pronunció.


	3. Lecturas

_Capítulo 3: Lecturas_

Luego de decir esas palabras, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, su piel algo pálida y cayó al suelo desmayada. Kylo Ren la miró por unos segundos en el suelo y unos pasos llamaron su atención.

-¿Esta mujer será su aprendiz?-Hux miró el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo.

Kylo solo se limitó a tomar rápidamente su sable y apuntar a Hux, con un rostro completamente lleno de odio.

Hux se retiró en silencio y Ren tomó el cuerpo de Navid en sus brazos, para luego adentrarse en la base.

-Registren todo, no quiero ver otro wampa escondido por aquí. Luego traigan a los operarios, para que reparen las pérdidas – Todos asintieron y comenzaron a realizar su trabajo.

Kylo pensó por varios minutos dónde debería llevarla… Debía dejarla sola por probablemente varias horas, había estado sintiendo el llamado de Snoke durante un largo tiempo y tendría que encontrarse con él para ponerlo al tanto de lo que había estado sucediendo…Más allá de que el líder probablemente lo sepa…Él debía conocer su opinión respecto a la joven y las instrucciones sobre su futuro…entrenamiento.

Optó por llevar a Navid a lo que sería parecido a una habitación de huéspedes…Al estilo Primera Orden. Una amplia habitación, con poca iluminación blanca…Paredes de colores metálicos y grises. Una cama de dos plazas, de las mismas tonalidades, una pequeña mesa con una silla y una ancha ventana cubierta por cortinas gruesas. Dejó a la joven sobre la cama y la miró por unos segundos… Sentía que si se apiadaba de ella unos segundos más se empalagaría. Era tan inexperta, le llevaría un gran tiempo hacerla conocedora de la fuerza. Suspiró y se retiró de la habitación.

-Hasta que has llegado mi aprendiz- El supremo líder reposaba sobre su enorme silla.

-Ha sido un largo viaje maestro…Pero al fin está aquí…Ella es…demasiado inexperta, no conoce ni imagina las inmensidades de las galaxias que nosotros conocemos como nuestra palma. –Kylo habló mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza, pensativo.

-Ella es una enorme roca a moldear, mi aprendiz… Pronto deberás hacerla conocedora de la fuerza y sus posibilidades...Y cuándo ella aprenda que puede ser usuario de la fuerza…Le dirás sobre su descendencia…Es un gran desafío para ti…pero confío en que serás capaz de que esta mujer se convierta en una poderosa usuaria del lado oscuro.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Kylo estaba bastante perdido.

-Muéstrale las formas de la fuerza…Tú sabrás que hacer… Elegimos un lugar del que la resistencia no sospecha ni un poco…Tendrás tiempo de entrenarla para que cuándo esté lista…Ambos enfrenten a esos miserables…- suspiró de manera fuerte y comenzó a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Kylo comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Navid, no quería esperar un minuto más para comenzar a iniciar a la mujer… Llegó hasta la puerta del lugar y golpeó un par de veces.

Varios segundos después ella estaba frente a él, con su cabello castaño bastante despeinado, los ojos cansados y brillosos y los labios levemente fruncidos.

-Oh…mm…¿Qué sucede?- Navid estaba muerta de sueño y al parecer había estado llorando.

Kylo la miró de arriba abajo y le dijo con su característica voz metálica provocada por su máscara – Debo mostrarte unas cosas…-Ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin siquiera pedir permiso, como si fuera dueño de todo lugar. Eso generó algo de incomodidad en ella, pero se resignó a ceder y peinar su cabello en una apurada cola de caballo.

Ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a colocarse sus borcegos. Él la miró nuevamente -¿Has estado…llorando? –su ceño se frunció.

-Ahm…eh…nno, es solo…cansancio. –ella intentó mentir, pero era inútil…Estaba frente a Kylo Ren, no uno de sus amigos que poco la conocían.

-No intentes mentirme… -él dio unos pasos más hacia ella quedando frente a Navid, ella se sintió algo intimidada, Kylo colocó su mano sobre su frente, casi tocándola, y cerró los ojos, suspiró y comenzó a leer su mente. Los recuerdos del vuelo…su madre…la charla que habían tenido la mañana de ese día y el rostro de un muchacho…Kylo soltó una débil risa burlona.

Navid abrió los ojos demasiado- ¿Qué?¿Cómo te atreves?- se alejó un poco sobre la cama.

-Esos recuerdos…ahora te debilitan Navid, pero…puedes usarlo para fortalecerte. –Él se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de meterte en mi mente?¿Cómo lo has hecho…es impos…-Ren la interrumpió.

-No, no lo es…Acabo de hacerlo y tú también eres capaz…-él se quitó la máscara y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche – Eres sensible a la fuerza Navid…Todas esas cosas que has visto que yo he hecho…Tú también puedes hacerlo…

-Estás completamente loco…Esto es demasiado…extraño…-Ella estaba aturdida.

 _ **"Eres especial…Serás también una usuaria de la fuerza…Yo te entrenaré"**_ la voz de Kylo sonó en su cabeza y su mirada de sorpresa se intensificó más.

-¿Qué demonios? –exclamó.

-Inténtalo – Kylo clavó su mirada en sus ojos- Intenta entrar a mi mente…Te lo facilitaré esta vez. – Él colocó sus dos manos sobre las suyas y cerró los ojos – Hazlo…Dime algo.

Navid aún bastante desconfiada de lo que podría llegar a suceder…Y hasta algo incrédula decidió acceder y cerró sus ojos…Comenzó a concentrarse en cada cosa…individualmente…Su respiración levemente agitada…El aire fresco que emanaba el aliento de Kylo… Los latidos de su corazón…siempre constante y rítmico. Luego se concentró en sus manos…extendidas…Su piel se erizaba con el contacto de sus manos y las de Kylo, cuya piel era extremadamente helada y suave… utilizando este contacto como un puente…Apretó sus dientes y una descarga de energía comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo… Ella se movió un poco y de repente algunas imágenes sueltas llegaron a su mente…Un joven niño abrazado a una mujer… Kylo empuñando su sable frente a una joven que no lograba distinguir…Kylo soltó sus manos rápidamente y la miró con algo de enojo – ¡Te dije que te comuniques conmigo! No que me leas…-levantó su voz un poco y Navid perdió la concentración para entrar en un estado completo de sorpresa nuevamente.

-¿Cómo demonios…¿Cómo hice eso? – Exhalo, casi extasiada por lo que acababa de hacer. -¿Qué…Es lo que vi?

-No debías… ¡No debiste!¿Quién te crees que…-exhaló y pensó por unos segundos – está bien… Eso es una milésima de lo que puedes ser capaz de hacer…Puedo enseñarte Navid.

Ella era como un niño que acababa de descubrir un nuevo juguete…Lo único que quería saber era cuales eran sus secretos y cada uno de sus mecanismos…- Quiero…Quiero aprender – ella sonrió extasiada.

-Mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento…Ahora…-suspiró y la miró con superioridad- descansa.

Ella sonrió ampliamente- Gracias – Kylo la miró con algo de sorpresa…Ella era tan fresca, tan inocente, tan…llena de luz…Sería difícil hacerle comprender el funcionamiento del lado oscuro…y él temía que si la hacía conocedora del lado luminoso… Ella desearía pasarse a ese lado…Por lo que decidió que por el momento sólo le mostraría el lado oscuro…Hasta que su personalidad se afiance…Sus poderes crezcan y tenga más experiencia en el uso de la fuerza… Como había dicho Snoke…Ella sería una enorme piedra a tallar…Kylo tenía mucho trabajo por delante…

 **Espero sus comentarios, para saber que tal voy! saludos.**


	4. Revelaciones

_Capítulo 4: Revelaciones._

Navid se había despertado temprano por los insistentes golpes de Kylo sobre su puerta…

-Déjame tomar una ducha- ella suplicó aún con los ojos levemente cerrados.

-Estas no son vacaciones…Vamos ¡Ahora!-

Ella hizo caso omiso y cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse al baño y tomar una rápida ducha. Kylo gruñó frente a la puerta por varios minutos.

Ella había estado inspeccionando todo el lugar, y en un guardarropa pequeño había encontrado ropa de lo más extraña para ella…Pero que suponía sería más cómoda para entrenar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Ren bastante molesto e intranquilo.

-Okey, vamos –ella sonrió y él la miró rodeando los ojos.

-Te advierto que esto no será agradable…-

Pronto llegaron a una enorme habitación bastante oscura…Kylo tomó una venda que tenía a mano, sobre una silla y se acercó a ella para cubrir sus ojos.

-Concéntrate…Como lo has hecho anoche…-luego de vendar sus ojos él tomó varios metros de distancia y extendió su mano sobre su frente.

-Concéntrate en algún recuerdo…- él sonrió…parecía disfrutar lo que iba a ver a continuación.

Navid se sentía algo desorientada con la venda en los ojos…Ella comenzó a respirar hondo, recordando el procedimiento que había utilizado la noche anterior…Y automáticamente comenzó a recordar una escena con su pareja…Aunque le costara aceptarlo y se muestre dura…Ella aún lo extrañaba…Y se maldecía por haber elegido ese recuerdo.

 _Ella estaba caminando por la orilla de una laguna cercana a su casa junto al muchacho llamado Kevin… Los rayos del sol teñían su cabello castaño en tornasoles cobrizos y la fresca brisa acariciaba su mejilla. Ella se detuvo y comenzó a acercarse a la orilla del rio para luego ponerse en cuclillas a observar un lirio de agua en flor. –Es un bellísimo ejemplar- ella sonrió y luego se ruborizó por su comentario tan nerd. Ante no obtener respuesta de parte del chico se volteó y él estaba de pie…con la mirada fija en ella - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –ella se ruborizó aún más._

 _-Te amo- Kevin susurró, como si temiera la respuesta de Navid._

 _-¿Qué?- ella lo miró incrédula y se puso de pie._

 _Él se acercó a ella y rápidamente la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, sin dejarle tiempo de titubear, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente -¡Que te amo Nav… Todo se tornó silencioso…La luz del sol se fue opacando, tomando un tono anaranjado, rápidamente el cielo se transformó en oscuridad y el suelo estaba cubierto de una pesada niebla…Navid tomó distancia de Kevin, sin quitar sus manos de sus hombros y miró a su alrededor...A lo lejos lo que parecía un pueblo, ardía en llamas y los gritos desgarradores de sus habitantes llegaban hasta los oídos de ellos. El rostro de Kevin estaba pálido, aterrorizado, cómo si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Pronto los disparos y explosiones se oían cada vez más cerca y Navid tomó la mano de Kevin para huir…Sin embargo él no se movía…No despegaba los pies del suelo – Vamos…Kevin, debemos irnos._

 _Él solo la observaba en silencio y no se movía de su lugar, ella continuaba tirando de su brazo sin lograr moverlo un solo centímetro. Notó que unos hombres con unas vestimentas oscuras…extrañas, se acercaban a ellos, todos tenían el rostro cubierto, ya sea con pañuelos negros, o mascaras precarias – Vamos…kevin- Estaban armados con sables enormes, armas de fuego…Kevin continuaba en su lugar, y Navid perdió el equilibrio de tanto tirar de él, cayendo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Éstos hombres se acercaron a ellos…Uno se encargó de sostener a Navid en el suelo, rozando peligrosamente su cuello con el filo de un largo y afilado sable. Otro se colocó en cuclillas a su lado y sostuvo su rostro en dirección a Kevin. Ellos le hablaron en un idioma desconocido…Pero que raramente logró comprender_ _ **"Mira"**_ _Navid estaba completamente aterrada, e intentaba zafarse, pero estaba a punto de ser degollada. Los demás hombres se colocaron alrededor de Kevin…Quién sólo la miraba a ella, con la mirada más triste que había visto en su vida. Rápidamente todos levantaron sus sables y apuñalaron reiteradas veces el cuerpo del joven – NOOOOOOO – Navid soltó un grito e intentó levantarse, pero los hombres la sostuvieron en el suelo, las lágrimas corrían su rostro y la desesperación invadía su interior. – Es mentira…No… - La sangre corría rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil del joven, que ahora yacía en el suelo, y se mezclaba con la tierra tiñéndola de un rojo carmín._

Pronto las imágenes se fueron tornando borrosas… Y Navid continuaba sollozando…

-Él no lo merece – la voz firme de Kylo interrumpió sus visiones – ¡No merece esto! No, tú eres más fuerte y poderosa…No lo necesitas – él la miró, sin una sola pizca de compasión. – Le has dado años de tu vida, y te ha pagado de esa manera…Merece todo lo que has visto en esa visión y más…Te ha dejado SOLA – Kylo tomó una barra con la que simularía su sable hasta que esté lista para pelear con un verdadero sable de luz y lo colocó entre sus manos. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados y ahora su ceño estaba fruncido – Él me lastimó…Y yo sigo sufriendo por él.

Kylo sonrió de placer, al oir sus palabras – tu madre también lo ha hecho…No le interesó un poco que vinieras con nosotros... Podría haberlo evitado…pero- se acercó a su oído- No lo hi-zo –susurró haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

-hiéreme- Kylo continuó susurrando al oído de Navid, quién intentó quitarse las vendas pero él la detuvo – Con las vendas.

 _Ella estaba respirando agitadamente… sus vendas se habían mojado por las lágrimas. Sus dientes estaban apretados, se puso de pie rápidamente_ y Kylo retrocedió un par de pasos tomando otra barra.

-Atácame…Desquítate conmigo –

Navid frunció su rostro aún más y corrió hacia él soltando un grito, intentó golpearlo con la barra…Pero Kylo tenía la ventaja de ver y podía evitar sus golpes.

-¿Dónde estás?- Ella se detuvo un segundo y miró a su alrededor a pesar de las vendas.

 ** _"Usa la fuerza…Búscame"_**

Kylo caminaba alrededor de ella como una fiera rodeando a su presa antes de asesinarla.

Navid respiró por un rato y luego giró su rostro hacia dónde estaba Kylo… rápidamente arrojó la barra hacia él y Kylo gimió por el golpe.

-Bien – Kylo avanzó hacia ella colocando nuevamente la barra en sus manos. -¿Qué tienes?

Ella gruñó e intentó golpearlo con la barra pero él detuvo todos sus golpes, estaban enfrentándose y aunque Navid poseía la desventaja de tener sus ojos cubiertos…Eso no fue impedimento para darle a Ren unos cuantos golpes. En un momento en el que Navid perdió a Kylo de su margen él aprovechó y le dio un golpe seco en las costillas con la barra, provocando que Navid caiga de rodillas al suelo gimiendo, se quitó las vendas y presionó la zona del golpe – Eu –

-Esto es todo por hoy aprendiz – Kylo la miró desde arriba con una leve sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

 _Navid con varios moretones y rasguños por el enfrentamiento se puso de pie aun sintiendo el fuerte dolor en la cintura. Luego se retiró de la habitación con su ceño aún fruncido, sin omitir una sola palabra._

…

 _Los meses habían pasado y Navid se había fortalecido mucho como aprendiz del lado oscuro…Ya dominaba bastante la fuerza, su contextura física era otra, se había vuelto extremadamente ágil con el sable y en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, actividad que disfrutaba mucho practicando con su maestro…Kylo Ren._

Navid le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Kylo y este calló al suelo, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras la sangre se escurría de su labio. – Muy bien… Mi turno –Kylo avanzó hacia ella e intentó patearla en el pecho, pero ella tomó su pie y lo hizo caer nuevamente al suelo. Él aprovechó la cercanía y finalmente le dio una fuerte patada expulsándola por el aire varios metros atrás.

Navid maldijo en voz baja y se puso de pie nuevamente sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa. Encendió su sable y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Kylo escupió algo de sangre y encendió su sable, corrió hacia ella y sus armas chocaron con fuerza, provocando ese chirrido característico. – ¿A caso mi maestro es más débil? –Navid rio con malicia y Kylo zafó su sable para luego rozar su brazo con el arma en un movimiento rápido, Navid soltó un quejido y cayó al suelo. Kylo se sentó a un lado de ella – No creas en mentiras…aprendiz. Ve a ducharte, luego búscame, debo mostrarte algo. – él se puso de pie y se adentró en la base, dejando a Navid sola en la inmensidad blanca del paisaje.

Ella golpeó la nieve, provocando que esta vuele y luego miró su herida por unos segundos – otra más… - Se puso de pie e ingresó a la base para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Apenas entró cerró la puerta con el pie y comenzó a quitarse sus prendas dejándolas caer una por una en el suelo. Al desvestirse completamente se posó frente a un amplio espejo y se quedó mirándose, _su cuerpo, su rostro…habían cambiado tanto…Las cicatrices recorrían su cuerpo como si se tratara de una obra abstracta…Los moretones…Había sido un entrenamiento muy duro, pero valía la pena. Para ella lo valía…había perdido tanto durante tanto tiempo…Y en el lado oscuro había encontrado el poder, que cubría todas esas pérdidas… El odio era su fortaleza, el odio por su desconsiderada madre, que la abandonó sin nunca preocuparse por salvarla…Ni siquiera sabía a dónde la llevarían... Ella la había dejado sola, a su merced… Y la fuerza fue su aliado._

Navid agradecía a la fuerza haberse encontrado con Kylo…quién la entreno duramente para ser lo que era hoy. Sin darse cuenta habían pasado varios minutos y alguien golpeaba la puerta. –Demonios – Se colocó una larga bata oscura, que tenía un escote bastante pronunciado para su gusto, por lo que caminó hacia la puerta sosteniéndolo para evitar que se abriera aún más.

-¿Quién?- ella abrió la puerta y vió a Kylo.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta – ¿Ya estás lista?

-¿A ti te parece que lo estoy? – Navid dijo de mala gana, rodeando los ojos.

Kylo avanzó rápidamente dentro de la habitación, quedando a centímetros de distancia – Más respeto a tu maestro, aprendiz… - susurró en su oído, él podía sentir su respiración levemente agitada… - No me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Navid, ella arqueó una ceja y se acercó a su oído – No, tú no quieres – Lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta – En una hora, maestro.

 _Parte de la filosofía del lado oscuro, era ser impulsivo, cualidad que ella había adquirido durante todo este tiempo, y más cuando las insinuaciones con Kylo Ren estaban a la orden del día. Si hay algo de lo que estaba segura, era que se estaba involucrando con su maestro, por lo que se sentía algo avergonzada, preocupada y débil, debido a que no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Más allá de su carácter renegado, mal humor, conducta soberbia, Kylo había sido el hombro en el que Navid se apoyó durante todo este tiempo y su presencia era reconfortante para ella. Y si ella no malinterpretaba sus señales…Podría ser que él también sienta algo por ella…Pero ¿A quién engañaba? El lado oscuro se basaba en utilizar al otro para su beneficio…Y ella no podría permitirse caer en ese engaño._

-Estoy aquí – Navid estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kylo, golpeando.

Él abrió la puerta y la observó por un momento -¿Tu brazo?

-Aún sigue ahí… -Navid se había vendado la herida.

-Vamos – Kylo se adelantó y comenzó a subir unas escaleras.

-¿A dónde?-

Kylo no contesto, continuó subiendo hasta que llegaron al piso más alto de la base, todo estaba completamente en silencio, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas. –Pasa- Ella pasó y detrás de ella ingresó Kylo para luego cerrar la puerta. Era una especie de balcón que daba a todo el paisaje desolado de Hoth, como siempre el helado viento corría y el suelo era extremadamente blanco, pero a diferencia de muchos días…El cielo estaba completamente estrellado. Navid lo miró intentando conseguir una respuesta coherente de por qué estaban ahí.

Ren suspiró – Aquí vengo cuando…quiero estar solo.

Ella solo lo miró expectante, apoyándose contra la baranda.

Kylo suspiró nuevamente y su exhalación se convirtió en un vapor visible debido al frío que los rodeaba. – ¿Recuerdas a tu abuela?

Ella se sintió algo desconcertada por la pregunta – Sólo un poco…Ella falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña…Su nombre…era algo extraño…Me hacía acordar a un planeta…

-Juno Eclipse – Kylo la miró a los ojos.

Navid sonrió - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-De eso quiero hablar contigo…-Ren clavó su mirada en el horizonte por unos segundos y luego se volteó apoyándose sobre la baranda del balcón. –De seguro no has conocido a tu abuelo.

-No…El murió durante la segunda guerra…- Kylo interrumpió a Navid.

-Eso es mentira…-él sonrió levemente, pero Navid estaba totalmente desconcertada – Sí, tu abuelo ha muerto…Pero no en la Tierra.

Ella sólo lo miró, boquiabierta, esperando que continuase.

-Tu abuelo era un importante Sith…Era el aprendiz de mi abuelo…Darth Vader. Te he contado mucho de él.

-No puedo creerlo – Ella continuaba con una expresión total de sorpresa.

-Por eso eres sensible a la fuerza…Por eso eres tan poderosa-

-Esto…Es imposible…Tantas mentiras- su expresión había cambiado de sorpresa a enojo.

-Su nombre era Galen Marek…Tu verdadero apellido, Navid…Es Marek.-él apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- _ **Marek…Navid Marek…**_ -Ella repitió varias veces…susurrando…Como si quisiera acostumbrarse al nuevo apellido…A su verdadero apellido…A su verdadera herencia.

-Tienes mucho por saber-


	5. Hielo

_Capítulo 5: Hielo_

-Pero…¿Por qué me lo han ocultado?-Navid bajó la mirada, algo apenada.

-Supongo que tu abuela…Creyó que lo mejor era irse a vivir a un planeta difícil de hallar, y continuar en el anonimato por generaciones…-hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente- Si el imperio sabía que había un descendiente de Starkiller, lo hubieran buscado por cielo y tierra, para entrenarlo. Los rumores corren rápidamente por la galaxia y yo – él corrió delicadamente con su dedo índice un cabello que interfería la vista de Navid- Tuve la suerte de…después de tanta búsqueda, encontrar a su nieta…Una aprendiz que debo mencionar…Es muy bella.- él había colocado su mano enmarcando su mejilla… Acción que en cualquier otro momento, provocaría una gran revolución hormonal en ella, pero en este momento su cabeza estaba en otras cosas.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, advirtiéndole que probablemente estén tomando un color carmesí, bastante intenso. Sin embargo la preocupación regresó rápidamente a su interior y su rostro lo demostró – ¿Cómo murió mi abuelo? –

Kylo suspiró y quitó su mano de su rostro, algo molesto – él…él traicionó al imperio… Y en un enfrentamiento con Darth Sidious…demostró ser menos fuerte…

-Yo no voy a decepcionarte- Navid se secó las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro con el puño de su remera y luego miró llena de orgullo a su maestro – No decepcionaré a la primera orden.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en el rostro de Ren y se colocó nuevamente frente a Navid. – Estoy seguro de ello…Aprendiz – su voz era casi un susurro – No me has decepcionado nunca hasta el momento – él acercó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

 _Definitivamente, Kylo Ren estaba coqueteando con ella…Y la mente de la joven en estos momentos solo estaba ocupada por sus raíces y sus herencias…Y ahora ¿Por qué su abuelo traicionó al imperio? Era una pregunta que no se atrevería a hacerle a su maestro…Debido a su inestable carácter. Ella estaba bastante comprometida en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el Caballero de Ren, sin embargo, temía que él solo esté cortejándola con algún objetivo, o para usarla…Por ejemplo, en el pronto enfrentamiento contra la resistencia y los nuevos supuestos Padawan. Muy poco sabía ella de la resistencia, pero de lo que estaba segura, era que eran unos renegados de la ley, que solo buscaban problemas y dificultar el verdadero objetivo de orden del lado oscuro._

Ella podía sentir su cálida respiración, que erizaba su piel debido al cambio provocado, por el mismo helado aire del lugar…Deseaba tanto dejarse llevar y sentir sus labios contra los suyos…Pero no, esta no era la ocasión…No dejaría que él logre su cometido en un momento de vulnerabilidad sentimental. Parpadeó varias veces y se distanció un par de centímetros –Nn..no es correcto – ella se alejó aún más y caminó hacia la puerta – Gracias…Por contarme sobre mis raíces… - se fue de la habitación, caminando con un paso bastante acelerado, y Kylo se quedó allí, en el silencio del atardecer helado, perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la noche se acercaba, Navid paso el tiempo entrenando en la sala principal, tratando de quitarse algo de tensión, y Kylo había desaparecido de su desde el episodio en el balcón, ella supuso que estaría en la torre de control, donde generalmente pasaba largas horas, planeando y armando estrategias para el próximo ataque.

Cansada de golpear incansables veces una bolsa que colgaba del techo, similar a las de boxeo, ella se abrazó a esta, cargando todo su peso en el objeto, y apoyó su rostro contra el frío material, suspirando reiteradas veces y notando como su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad. Levantó la vista para mirar por la ventana y notó como los últimos rayos del débil sol de Hoth se iban muriendo en el horizonte. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se dirigió a su habitación y tomó una ducha bastante prolongada. Ella se sentía tan herida…tan engañada, su corazón estaba destrozado por quienes habían sido su familia y sentía que no podía confiar en nadie más… Toda su vida, su historia, había sido un engaño… ¿Cómo podría saber si el resto de su vida no lo fuese? Envuelta en una toalla y aún algo mojada se tiró sobre su cama y cerró los ojos dejando fluir los sentimientos por todo su cuerpo.

 _Sentía ira, odio, tristeza…se sentía sola…Su único apoyo era su maestro…Que hasta el momento parecía acompañarla y ser quien había sido más sincera con ella…Pero en la honestidad, era una persona con un temperamento difícil de tratar._

Rápidamente se vistió con sus, ahora habituales, vestimentas oscuras… Luego de desenredarse sus cabellos, aún bastante húmedos, salió de su habitación y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de la base, se detuvo en el hangar, observando las diferentes naves…Siempre le habían causado una curiosidad enorme, y hasta un cierto deseo por pilotearlas…Sin embargo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprender. Los stormtroopers pasaban a su lado ignorando su presencia, ella continuó caminando hasta quedar frente a uno de los caza-TIE y comenzó a rodearlo, observando sus sistemas…como intentando descifrarlo.

-Señorita, ¿Qué hace?- El soldado que Navid había salvado del wampa… era el único que cada tanto se atrevía a hablarle.

Ella volteó rápidamente, como si fuera indebido estar allí – Oh…FN-2100, nada…solo… mirando.

-¿Nunca ha piloteado una cierto?-

Navid bajó la mirada y rio –No, no lo he hecho.

-Yo podría enseñ…-una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡FN-2100! ¿Alguien le ordenó tomarse un descanso?- La capitana Phasma estaba detrás de él.

Esta mujer se había ganado el desagrado de Navid, desde el primer momento… Sin embargo desde su primer encuentro hasta ahora…Ella había subido su rango y ya no era la joven insegura que temía del soldado metálico.

El soldado titubeó y ella lo interrumpió.

-Yo le pedí un favor, capitana.

-Usted sabe que mis soldados…-la interrumpió.

-Yo le ordené al soldado que me enseñe a pilotear un caza-TIE. Y él obedeció, solo organizábamos cuándo.

La capitana gruño y luego continuó –En este momento será imposible, ya que el señor Kylo Ren solicita su presencia en la torre de control. –Todo lo decía con un tono tan prepotente que se convertía en realmente irritable.

-De acuerdo –Ella le mostró una sonrisa totalmente falsa y luego miró al soldado – ¡Nos vemos luego! – se dirigió a un paso tranquilo hacia la torre de control, dónde la esperaba Ren.

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con la imagen de su maestro, de espalda…con la mirada fija en la ventana panorámica y varios hologramas con palabras extrañas en los tableros.

-Hoy tendrás tu primera misión – Kylo continuaba de espaldas.

Navid caminó hasta él y se colocó a su lado. -¿Qué debo hacer?

Él tomo una amplia bocanada de aire y se paró delante de un holograma. – Tenemos la sospecha de que hay un integrante de la resistencia…intentando espiarnos. Ha aterrizado ayer…y está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, cerca del lago congelado. Creo que este sujeto no será un problema para ti…Quiero que lo traigas hasta mí.

Navid asintió y luego fijó su mirada en él - ¿Cuándo quieres que salga?

-Debo advertirte que no podrás usar tu sable…No pueden saber que eres sensible a la fuerza –Kylo la miró a los ojos –

Ella asintió nuevamente.

-Saldrás hoy a media noche. Toma – colocó un blaster en sus manos – llévalo…Pero lo quiero vivo.

-Sí maestro –ella sonrió levemente. Estaba bastante ansiosa por su primera misión…Y algo nerviosa porque sabía que iría sola.

Ella se retiró de la torre y se dirigió a su habitación donde comenzó a alistarse, se vendó las muñecas, y se colocó ropa más abrigada…Si el día en Hoth era helado, la noche era mucho peor, procuró no usar vestimentas tan oscuras, y optó por tonos marrones, no quería que su imagen la delate, se colocó una campera y una capucha que cubría gran parte de sus ojos, pero no obstruía su visión y se colocó el blaster en la cintura, bajo la campera. Exhaló – Aquí vamos.

Al caminar por los pasillos hacia la salida pasó por la habitación de Kylo…dudando si saludarlo o no, sin embargo, se limitó a quedarse de pie unos segundos frente a su puerta…y continuar.

Al salir al exterior, la oscuridad era cegadora, el viento silbaba entre los lejanos pocos árboles que había. Y la nieve se depositaba en cada pliegue de sus prendas.

Luego de caminar varios kilómetros…Navid estaba cerca del lago, había varios árboles, los cuales utilizó para esconderse mientras se acercaba más a la zona. Del otro lado del lago, el cual no era demasiado ancho, se podía distinguir algo rojizo, como una llama, ella sospechó que se trataba del espía, que estaba acampando allí. Así que comenzó a rodear el lago congelado, escondiéndose entre los árboles. Cuándo logró acercarse más, pudiendo tener una mejor imagen del hombre, notó que éste estaba frente al fuego, intentando obtener algo de calor, era un hombre de no más de 25 años, de piel oscura y cabello corto, bastante temeroso para ser espía, cada ruido del lugar provocaba que sus ojos se abrieran y mirara a su alrededor, aterrado.

El hombre se puso de pie, notando una presencia. Navid comenzó a caminar detrás de él, como una fiera y cuándo él se dio la vuelta ella estaba frente a él, a unos pocos pasos, inmediatamente el sujeto se exaltó y pegó un salto - ¿Quién eres?

 _Navid le mostró un rostro desamparado, casi como una niña asustada_ -Disculpa, me perdí ¿Podrías…-no terminó la frase y aprovechó la distracción del sujeto para darle un fuerte codazo en la quijada. El sujeto gimió de dolor y rápidamente la enfrentó, retrocediendo algunos pasos y avanzando otros.

Rápidamente el enfrentamiento a cuerpo a cuerpo se volvió muy intenso – Tienes que venir conmigo – Navid gritó entre dientes mientras le daba un buen golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

-¿Quién eres?- gritó nuevamente el hombre devolviéndole el golpe. Sin darse cuenta, ambos avanzaban cada vez más hacia el lago congelado, y el suelo se volvía cada vez más resbaloso.

Navid le dio una patada y él tropezó golpeándose fuertemente contra el hielo –Mejor dime tú, ESPÍA.

-¿Eres de la primera orden?- él se sorprendió y se puso de pie – Niña…debes salir de allí.

Navid sacó su blaster y lo apuntó en la frente – O vienes conmigo, o no vuelves. –su voz estaba llena de ira y sus palabras soñaban como un gruñido de alguna bestia.

Él levantó sus manos como si fuera a rendirse, para luego golpear con fuerza el blaster de ella, provocando que suelte un disparo al aire y caiga a varios metros. Navid sintió el impulso de usar la fuerza para asfixiarlo…Sabía que podía derribarlo en segundos, pero también sabía que se le había ordenado que no usara sus habilidades…Ella se arrojó hacia él, cayendo ambos al suelo y comenzó a estrangularlo con las manos – Vendrás conmigo, maldito espía. El hombre comenzó a toser y luego giró su cuerpo quedando él sobre Navid, quitándose sus manos del cuello –En serio, no debes estar aquí. – Ella le dio una patada, desplazándolo a varios metros y se puso de pie rápidamente. El sujeto se paró con más dificultad.

 _Navid comenzó a correr hacia él, pero un fuerte ruido la detuvo en seco, era el ruido del hielo rajándose… El hielo, debajo de ella, estaba comenzando a rajarse en demasiadas fracciones. Ella levantó la vista horrorizada y el hombre a varios metros también estaba sorprendido, sin embargo él comenzó a retroceder. El cambio de peso debido al movimiento del sujeto provocó que el hielo se termine de romper rápidamente y en segundos, éste se había roto completamente. Navid cayó automáticamente en el agua helada y sintió como su cuerpo se paralizó, como el frío helado del agua comenzó a atravesar sus extremidades como millones de cuchillas…y el tiempo pareció detenerse…Todo se movía lentamente…Los ruidos retumbaban en su cabeza…Algunas palabras logró distinguir **"Alto" "atrápenlo"** Los soldados de asalto habían llegado…Navid cerró sus ojos y oyó el silencio ensordecedor del agua. Poco a poco el aire fue abandonando sus pulmones y sus extremidades se entumecieron más y más. Su cuerpo…se estaba congelando._

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, tarde en subirlo, porque la verdad estuve ocupada el fin de semana, todo se esta tornando más oscuro.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a thought sparkle y a Happinessismusic , la sigo por ustedes! asi que espero que también les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos.**


	6. Actitudes sospechosas

_Capítulo 6: Actitudes sospechosas_.

 _Inmersa en el panorama azul, Navid aún luchaba por no caer en la inconsciencia…Sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil, sentía que el calor en su cuerpo la estaba abandonando para siempre y el dolor…el maldito dolor era insoportable…Sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía demasiado y a la vez como se quemaba, por el mismo frío helado. El silencio inquietante la estaba desesperando, y pocos segundos después había caído en un estado inconsciente, hundiéndose más y más en lo profundo del oscuro y helado lago._

De pronto el agua comenzó a desplazarse y alguien ingreso al helado lago de un salto. Navid solo se hundía más y más hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y comenzaron a llevarla a la superficie.

Rápidamente Kylo salió del agua tomando una amplia y quejosa bocanada de aire y arrojó el cuerpo inmóvil de Navid sobre el hielo, rápidamente se reincorporó y se colocó frente a su cuerpo para comenzar a reanimarla presionando su pecho reiteradas veces…Sin embargo aún no respondía. Continúo 30 segundos más y pronto la mujer estaba escupiendo gran cantidad de agua y titiritando de frío, sus labios estaban morados y sus ojos rodeados de una aureola oscura. Kylo suspiro de alivio y la tomó nuevamente en los brazos.

Recuperó el aire nuevamente para hablar – LLEVENSE AL PRISIONERO A UNA CELDA. – Con la joven en brazos comenzó a correr a gran velocidad a la base nuevamente, ella debía recuperar el calor rápidamente, o podría entrar en shock…Había estado varios minutos bajo el agua helada…Todo por culpa de ese rebelde…Imbécil… Sin embargo Kylo reconocía que se encontraba algo sorprendido porque ella no hubiera podido cumplir una misión así. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello…

Llegó agotado y jadeando a la base y corrió por los pasillos de piso metálico que resonaba al contacto con sus pesadas botas, hasta su habitación, ella estaba despierta aunque muy adormecida y no lograba parar de temblar. Logró formular un susurro ronco y casi imperceptible

-Kylo-

-Ahora no hables – él se dirigió hacia un tablero y encendió la calefacción para luego caminar hacia ella para quitarle el cinturón cargado de armas que rodeaba su cintura y las pesadas ropas cargadas de agua. Ella se desvaneció nuevamente y él continuó desvistiéndola. No podía permanecer mojada… Arrojando todas las prendas al suelo se encontró con su remera, pegada a su cuerpo por la humedad y comenzó a arremangarla para quitársela, él contacto de sus pálidas manos contra la piel del abdomen lo detuvo por un segundo, _era tan suave, tan tersa…_ Nunca la había visto así…Mordió su labio inferior y continuó para luego envolverla con el acolchado que más cerca encontró. – Ay Navid – susurró aferrándose a su cuerpo helado intentando que recupere algo de calor. Ella rápidamente despertó al sentir la presión de los cuerpos y se limitó a apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho. Luego de un largo rato la joven había recuperado algo de color y había dejado de temblar. –Me siento tan fracasada –susurró.

Kylo se sorprendió por sus palabras - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mi primer enfrentamiento y no puedo vencer a un simple hombre temeroso sin utilizar la fuerza…Y lo peor…Casi muero en el intento.

-Todos cometen errores…-él suspiró con su vista clavada en la pared.

-Suena hipócrita de tu parte, que nunca te permites un solo error.

Kylo tragó saliva y se molestó un poco por sus palabras – Tú eres una aprendiz.

-Pero lo tenía ahí…-Navid gruño de ira- Estaba en mis manos…Maldito hielo. –ella notó que se encontraba aun rodeada por los brazos de su maestro, sin embargo no se molestó en quitarlos y apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y él se aferró más a ella.

-Pensé que…-hizo una pausa, algo temeroso de lo que iba a decir – Pensé que te perdía.

Ella solo levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Habías estado mucho tiempo ahí abajo, el agua extremadamente congelada, el frío viento, eres fuerte Navid…Más de lo que crees… Una persona normal no soportaría eso. –apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza.

 _Ella inexplicablemente…Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, sentía tanta decepción de ella misma, angustia, enojo…Por primera vez sorprendía a su maestro con su actitud…Ella era tan positiva y ahora estaba invadida por un aura oscura de dolor y amargura._

Se sorprendió también por lo que estaba a punto de decir…El señor oscuro, alentador de las actitudes soberbias, castigadoras e iracundas –No te mortifiques.- ella se sentó y clavó sus ojos en él. Kylo pasó sus manos por sus mejillas borrando las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro.

Ella gruñó y frunció sus labios – Tengo que verlo.

-Navid, definitivamente no. No estas preparada – Kylo se enfadó. Ella estaba siendo totalmente incoherente…

-Me subestimas y lo sabes…Sí puedo. Es más, voy a demostrarle porque debería temerle al lado oscuro, maldito bastardo. –Ella se puso de pie y notó que estaba en ropa interior…El pudor recorrió su cuerpo por un instante y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y tomó una manta para cubrirse.

Kylo la observó exaltado, como si no supiera como afrontar la situación, ella estaba fuera de control. – Dije que no iras, y es una orden…Como tu superior…Y tu maestro – se puso de pie rápidamente y la tomó de los brazos.

-BASTA KYLO, VOY A IR –gritó envuelta en una ira inmensa.

Kylo usó la fuerza para empujarla varios metros dentro de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta para luego trabarla de afuera… Suspiró y luego escuchó los gritos y golpes contra la puerta. Ella estaba destrozada. Herida en la parte más dolorosa…su ego.

-Ella está mejorando – El líder supremo Snoke observaba desde su enorme trono al joven Kylo Ren, quién se encontraba algo confundido por las repentinas actitudes de su aprendiz.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Ella está actuando totalmente fuera de sí. Estoy creando a un monstruo.

-¿No te crees capaz? –Snoke lo desafió.

Kylo recuperó su postura y lo miró – Claro que soy capaz. Es MI aprendiz – resaltando "mi".

-Que estas situaciones no te vuelvan tibio, Kylo Ren, te has enfocado tanto en entrenarla, que te has olvidado de forjar tu propio carácter.

Él caballero de Ren gruñó por lo bajo.

-La resistencia ha completado el mapa hacia Luke Skywalker…Obtenlo de una maldita vez…y no me decepciones más – Él longevo hombre comenzó a desvanecerse frente a él, para que la soledad invada la habitación y Kylo se quedara varios minutos en la oscuridad.

Kylo comenzó a caminar a paso firme hacia las celdas. Al ingresar a la zona dos stormtroopers estaban haciendo guardia.

-¿En qué celda está?

-3B Señor.

-Llévenlo a la sala de interrogatorios. –Se retiró rápidamente aún con los dientes apretados por el discurso de su líder.

Se colocó su casco, suspiró e ingresó a la habitación. Ésta era completamente oscura, con una enorme luz blanca apuntando al prisionero, cuidadosamente maniatado. Kylo avanzó a paso seguro hacia él y se detuvo a pocos pasos de él.

-Te has vuelto una piedra en el zapato…Bastante molesta. – su voz distorsionada podía aterrorizar a cualquiera.

Él moreno levantó la vista para hablar pero Kylo no se lo permitió golpeándolo fuertemente en la mejilla.

Kylo gruño - ¿Qué hacía una bazofia de la resistencia como tú, rondando nuestra base?- Volvió a golpearlo nuevamente, esta vez en el estómago, provocando que el sujeto se quedara sin aire.

Jadeando, el ex-stormtrooper contestó – Obviamente, espiando. –una leve sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en su rostro.

Ren se impacientó y volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza, provocando que su labio se partiera y comenzara a escurrir sangre. – Si valoras un poco tu vida, FN-2187 – sonrió pronunciando su antiguo nombre – Me vas a tener que dar algo de información.

-Me llamo FINN –él hombre gritó con furia – y ¿Por qué tendría que darte información a ti?.

Kylo Ren encendió su sable y lo acercó a su cuello, desafiante.

Él prisionero rodeó los ojos y lo miró fijamente – Si quieres información, no puedes matarme –Sonrió fastidiosamente.

Kylo se arrancó el casco de la cabeza y estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su sable cuándo de repente un fuerte golpe sorprendió a ambos. La puerta detrás de Kylo salió expulsada hacia atrás y Navid ingresó a la habitación totalmente sacada. Sus dientes estaban apretados, su ceño fruncido y su pelo bastante despeinado, sus puños apretados y bastante machacados, aparentemente por golpear. Se avalanzó sobre el prisionero y comenzó a golpearlo sin parar.

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO – gritó con ira mientras continuaba golpeando al hombre en el rostro y en el estómago.

-¡NAVID!- Kylo gritó pero ella lo empujó con la fuerza contra la pared y continuó golpeando al sujeto, quién ya se encontraba bastante desfigurado y chorreando sangre.

Kylo logró soltarse y sacudió a Navid del brazo desconcentrándola – QUE TE DETENGAS. –le gritó con un tono autoritario y Navid mordiendo su labio con fuerza se detuvo un segundo…y observó al hombre gimiendo de dolor, luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia.

Sin embargo, su autoridad no duró mucho ya que a los segundos Navid extendió su mano hacia el sujeto y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él. Ella estaba invadiendo la mente de prisionero. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras su mente estaba totalmente concentrada.

Kylo estaba totalmente sorprendido, e inmóvil, sin embargo debía demostrar que él aún era el maestro. El hombre gritaba de dolor mientras ella continuaba recorriendo su mente.

Él maldijo por lo bajo y luego usó la fuerza para estrangular a su aprendiz. Ella se desconcentró rápidamente y comenzó a toser, luchando por conseguir aire. Kylo la sostuvo en el aire por varios minutos y luego la arrojó al suelo.

Finn miró sorprendido a Kylo. Y éste gritó a los stormtroopers que estaban cerca – Llévenlo a la celda.

Kylo se quedó solo en la habitación, su aprendiz yacía en el suelo desmayada…Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, quitando las gotas de transpiración, rápidamente se arrojó al suelo, sentándose escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

 **"Debes comprender…estás siendo llamado por la luz"** –No otra vez- Kylo susurró. Esa voz extraña…masculina…había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza hace ya varios días, pero había decidido mantenerlo en secreto. Creyendo que simplemente era parte de su imaginación.

Sin embargo, era bastante insistente y real como para ser su propia creación…Y le sonaba tan familiar. **"Todo va a estar bien"** –CALLATE- Kylo gruñó y se puso de pie. Miró al cuerpo de la joven y la tomó en sus brazos, caminando hasta su habitación.

Ingresó a la habitación de Navid, y la dejó sobre la cama, ella ahora demostraba tanta paz…tan diferente a cuando estaba despierta… Sintió culpa, dolor. Acarició su mejilla y pronto Navid abrió los ojos…De todos modos, se mostró tranquila y sólo suspiró.

-L…Lo siento- ella evitaba su mirada.

Kylo exhaló y la miró tratando de hacer contacto con sus ojos – Está bien.

Ella se reincorporó sentándose en la cama a su lado. –No debí desobedecerte…Eres mi maestro. – ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Kylo sintió como una extraña sensación recorría su interior a gran velocidad.

Él se distanció un poco y tomó su rostro entre sus manos…Y se sinceró. – Y tú…eres mi debilidad.

Ella levantó la mirada, sus brillosos ojos se enfocaron en él. Rápidamente un silencio invadió a ambos - ¿Qué dices, Kylo?-

Él titubeo por unos segundos – Que…Que me preocupas. –su tono nervioso era demasiado extraño, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella y se acercó a él depositando un tierno pero rápido beso, tímido, sobre sus labios. Para luego rodearlo con sus brazos y apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

Kylo la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia él y una sonrisa algo sospechosa se dibujó en el rostro de Navid… _¿Se habrían cambiado los roles?_

* * *

 **Se agradecen los comentarios! Me gustaría saber que opinan.**


	7. Comunicación

_Capítulo 7: Comunicación._

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar el horizonte nevado del lugar y se filtraban suavemente por las ventanas de la habitación.

Kylo dormía plácidamente con sus brazos entrelazados a la cintura de Navid, sus cabellos se cruzaban libremente entre sus ojos y su respiración era completamente serena… Ella había despertado hace varios minutos y estaba disputándose sobre cómo levantarse sin despertarlo.

Con cuidado y delicadeza ella comenzó a quitarse los brazos de Kylo de su cuerpo y comenzó a arrastrarse por la cama hacia el borde de ésta. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia él y para su alegría, el continuaba durmiendo.

Apoyó sus pies descalzos en el suelo y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar que estaba bastante frío. Lentamente caminó hacia el armario. Tomó algunas prendas limpias y las colocó sobre la cama, para luego dirigirse al baño y quitarse las ropas…que aún poseían algo de sangre del prisionero…Sintió asco. Ingresó a la ducha y se mantuvo varios minutos allí.

Se vistió rápidamente y caminó hacia la sala general, a buscar algo de desayunar…Se apoyó contra la mesa rascando sus ojos aún algo adormecida observando con detenimiento su taza con su bebida caliente… Unos pasos se acercaron a ella y se detuvieron justo detrás.

Con su mejor cara de perro se volteó para encontrarse con la imagen de Hux.

-¿Qué? –

-Señorita Cambar, El líder supremo Snoke solicita su presencia.

 _Ella se sorprendió un poco… ¿Estaría a punto de ser reprendida por sus actitudes el día anterior?_

-¿Ehh? Oh…Em…Ya voy.

El general se retiró dejando sola a Navid, terminando su desayuno.

Finalizó rápidamente para caminar hacia la sala dónde esperaba el supremo líder.

-Señor – ella se apoyó sobre su rodilla en acción de reverencia.

-Navid Cambar…-su voz era tenebrosa-

-¿Qué sucede? Nunca me ha citado sola…

-He visto el presente y el destino… Has mejorado mucho. Estoy orgulloso de tu evolución.

Ella se sorprendió, _¿No iba a retarla?_ Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Pero…he fallado.

-Fallar es parte del procedimiento…Veo grandes cambios cercanos…Tienes que estar preparada.

-Sí, señor – ella asintió con un tono modesto.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Navid?-Kylo Ren finalizaba de colocarse su casco mientras avanzaba junto a unos stormtroopers al hangar.

-Señor, ella está en una conferencia con el supremo líder…-

-¿Y no me han dicho a mí?- escupió con enojo.

* * *

-He notado que has logrado sondear la mente del prisionero…

-Sí…-una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en el rostro de Navid.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- Snoke se sentó más en el borde de su asiento…ansioso.

-No he logrado encontrar la ubicación de Luke...Pero…he encontrado la ubicación de la resistencia.

-Continua así…-

Navid se retiró del lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde probablemente pasaría varias horas mejorando sus técnicas de lucha y sable.

Mientras golpeaba con saña una bolsa, oyó a lo lejos como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando entrar a alguien que luego notó con el rabillo del ojo como se dirigía al vestuario. Continuó golpeando la bolsa.

-¿Puedo?- La voz de Kylo llegó a su oído como la brisa de verano… Ella volteó rápidamente y se encontró con el joven hombre vestido en sus ropas de entrenamiento, que consistía en una musculosa oscura y un pantalón estilo joggin hasta los pies…Tenía cierta manía por entrenar descalzo…Pero… ¿Quién le diría algo? Ella mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria y acercó su mano hacia su sable, que reposaba en su cintura.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron y con una sonrisa empuñó su sable.

-Bueno… ¿Empiezas tú o yo?- Ella lo miró algo impaciente y un tono divertido.

Él avanzó rápidamente hacia ella con su sable encendido y el primer choque de luces comenzó, para dar lugar a otro y a otro…El enfrentamiento era cada vez más habilidoso y rebuscado, saltos, patinadas, carreras y choques nuevamente, ambos disfrutaban esto… Las gotas de sudor recorrían sus rostros y la respiración agitada musicalizaba el lugar.

Pronto el cansancio se hizo notar en el cuerpo de Navid y resbaló cayendo de espaldas mientras aún mantenía su sable en guardia…Kylo aprovechó la situación para quitarle su sable en un movimiento habilidoso de arma y apuntó el suyo hacia ella, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y superioridad. – **Sigue triunfando el maestro.** –apagó su sable y continuó observándola mientras recuperaba el aire.

Ella sonrió por unos segundos y luego utilizó su pierna para trabar las de Kylo, provocando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre ella, gimió por el golpe en el estómago y luego se acercó a su oído y susurró – **No por mucho.**

 _Esta frase provocó cierto escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Kylo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo…_ Miró hacia otro lado y suspiró…

Un soldado de asalto ingresó a la habitación, encontrándolos en esa posición tan comprometedora…Provocando que rápidamente ambos se pongan de pie y miren fijo al stormtrooper.

-Señor…Señorita. Se requiere su presencia en la torre de control.

-¿Es urgente? – Navid miró de una manera picara a Kylo, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el hombre de blanco.

-Sí, señorita.

Ella suspiró exageradamente y ambos caminaron detrás del soldado.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Kylo se posó frente a los hologramas.

-Señor…recibimos un comunicado de la resistencia…Pidiendo que por favor se libere al prisionero. Buscan llegar a una negociación o programan un ataque para el anochecer.

 **"Debes escucharme… La luz vuelve a tí...Nunca se ha ido** " -¿Qué? –Kylo miró a su alrededor asustado.

-Que la resistencia…-El soldado iba a continuar pero lo interrumpió.

-No, ya entendí…Ehm… ¿Obtuviste su posicionamiento? Que imbéciles de su parte formar una comunicación… -Su cuerpo temblaba…otra vez esa voz.

Navid observaba con atención el holograma de un mapa de un planeta extraño.

-Sí, señor. Están en…-Navid lo interrumpió.

-D'qar, al parecer no han cambiado su ubicación –una sonrisa soberbia se dibujó en su rostro y Kylo la miró sorprendido.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-

-El prisionero…-Ella asintió.

-Okey... ¿Por qué esperar a la noche? Vamos a buscarlos – Kylo ordenó un nuevo ataque para el atardecer.

-Kylo…- Navid no estaba del todo convencida…Una sensación extraña recorría su ser, sin embargo la exaltación del mayor no permitió que hablara.

-Debemos organizarnos Cambar, luego hablaremos, dile a Phasma que prepare sus tropas.

-Con lo que me gusta hablarle…-susurró y camino fuera de la torre.

Luego de organizar toda la maniobra de ataque, las tropas estaban listas…Las naves preparadas y los demás integrantes de la primera orden…Algo inquietos.

Navid se paseaba por los pasillos fingiendo distracción…Hasta que se filtró en el sector de celdas… Finalmente se colocó frente a la celda del prisionero de la resistencia y se sentó. El hombre dormía en el suelo…Su rostro fuertemente machacado, sus labios bastante dañados por los golpes y rastros de sangre seca adornaban su fisiología.

Usó la fuerza para despertarlo y exaltadamente el hombre miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con ella.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Navid preguntó sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas.

-Ustedes me traj…-lo interrumpió.

-Me refiero a ¿Qué haces aquí?¿A qué has venido tan indefenso a la boca del lobo?-

-Información.

-¿Qué tipo?- Se impacientaba a cada minuto.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte esto?-

Navid se acercó a su celda – Porque puedo terminar con tu vida en un segundo si así lo quiero.

-No lo harías…-rió por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Ella lo miró confundida.

-No eres mala.

-No me subestimes- gruñó acercándose a la reja que los separaba. - ¿Qué información buscabas?

-Lo único que te diré es que su madre me envió aquí.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-La madre de Kylo…-apoyó nuevamente su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

Ella se detuvo por un segundo y luego se puso de pie para retirarse del lugar.

"Navid" La voz de Kylo se hizo presente en su mente, estaba llamándola. "Ven"

Utilizando su intuición comenzó a caminar en busca de Kylo… Luego de recorrer varios pasillos, largos, característicos de la base de la primera orden…Llego hasta una puerta…con un cartel de "Prohibido pasar" pensó por varios minutos hasta que abrió esa puerta y se encontró con Kylo detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- ella suspiró.

-Porque te gusta. Sígueme…Quiero mostrarte esto antes de arribar a la nave.

Continuaron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva puerta, con más seguridad y algunas claves de seguridad que Ren tecleó sobre una pantalla. Estas puertas se abrieron mecánicamente por sí solas y ambos ingresaron a la habitación…A continuación, lo que había adentro dejó a Navid boquiabierta.

 _Varios sistemas de computadora rodeaban una especie de tanque con un líquido extraño…Dentro del tanque un sujeto extraño…Joven, de no más de 15 años…parecía dormir en posición vertical…Flotando en el líquido…Varias mangueras y caños estaban conectadas a su cuerpo._

¿Q…Que es esto?-Ella estaba algo aterrada.

-Este es…-Kylo caminó hasta estar de frente al tanque-tu abuelo.

Ella no comprendía aún, se acercó más y pego su nariz al vidrio.

-Bueno, un clon de él…Pero de crecimiento acelerado… Está aquí hace solo una semana…Y ya está en la etapa de la adolescencia…Dentro de unos pocos días estará listo para salir…Y lo mejor…Conserva sus memorias… tal como estaban en su último día.

-Yo….yo…-ella no sabía que decir…Se sentía emocionada y confundida a la vez… ¿Clonar a un familiar? Sin embargo la idea de conocer a su ancestro… Un sith, esa idea provocaba en ella la mejor de las sensaciones.

Kylo clavó sus ojos en ella esperando alguna reacción.

-Oh por dios- Navid quebró en llanto y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del caballero de Ren. Él sonrió satisfactoriamente y correspondió el abrazo para luego colocar su dedo índice bajo su mentón, elevando su rostro lentamente. –Quiero que te encargues de la seguridad de la base durante el ataque a la resistencia…Estarás a cargo Navid – sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el rostro de Navid - ¿Confías en mí para ello? –

- _Nunca dejé de hacerlo, aprendiz_ – finalmente se acercó a ella para unirse en un cálido pero apasionado beso.

* * *

 **Buenooo, quizás este capítulo es algo lento...aburrido, pero los próximos serán más movidos...Lo prometo.**


	8. Estrategia

**Miiiil disculpas por la tardanza...Estuve con algunos problemas de inspiración para poder explayar mis ideas...y algunas responsabilidades...Advierto que estoy apunto de terminar mis vacaciones así que...es probable que tarde un poquito más en subir capítulos...Espero sepan comprender. Sin más rodeos, aquí va el siguiente capítulo:**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: Estrategia._

Era la hora de atacar y todos los preparativos se habían finalizado. Kylo estaba de pie ante la gran multitud y pasos más adelante…Hux daba un discurso motivador a sus soldados…Maldiciendo a la resistencia.

El líder de la primera orden miraba de reojo a su aprendiz quién estaba de pie firme a su lado. Se había vuelto tan increíble y a la vez terrorífica… Estaba sorprendido de lo que había logrado y sus sentimientos se disputaban entre orgullo y preocupación.

-Volveré pronto – susurró mientras oían el ahora algo extenso discurso del general.

-Eso espero- ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa pícara.

Cuándo Hux se volteó hacia ellos Kylo lo tomó del hombro. –Navid estará a cargo de la base durante este tiempo…Y a cargo de ti.-

-Yo no necesito que me vigilen…Y no creo que sea corre….-

-Ya he decidido…Yo comandaré las tropas junto con Phasma.

El general apretó sus dientes y asintió retirándose.

Navid sonrió ampliamente a su superior y luego este se retiró…Ella se detuvo unos segundos observándolo irse… _Muy en su interior, más allá de la oscuridad y el odio que la invadía, su corazón latía por él y temía que no lo volviese a ver. Pronto las naves comenzaron a desaparecer en el espacio y ella junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados de asalto y bueno… el despreciable de Hux se había quedado en la base._

 **"Navid Cambar…Necesito que vengas enseguida"** La voz de Snoke resonó nuevamente en su cabeza.

* * *

Kylo Ren estaba parado detrás de los experimentados pilotos observando la vista panorámica que ofrecía la cabina de su nave…Los restos de basura espacial eran dejados atrás con velocidad… A su alrededor los caza TIE volaban a gran velocidad. **"El momento está por llegar…No te resistas…No cometas el mismo error que…"** Kylo golpeó su cabeza intentando reaccionar…Sin embargo esa voz había regresado. Por suerte para él, tenía puesto el casco…Sino todos en la nave hubieran visto su expresión de desconcertó al notar esa voz nuevamente…Ya no lo soportaba más…Y ahora la repentina cercanía entre Snoke y su aprendiz lo tenían descolocado. **"No temas…""Basta"** _respondió en sus pensamientos a la voz que invadía su mente hace tiempo ya… ¿Cómo el supremo líder no podría haber notado esto? O quizás…Ya lo había notado y estaba tomando medidas…Por eso su constante comunicación con Navid…Si esto era cierto…El tiro le estaba saliendo por la culata._

Gruñó para sus adentros…Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…No soportaba, una pesada molestia crecía en su garganta y era cada vez más insoportable…

* * *

 _Navid volvía de haber hablado con el supremo líder, quién la había llamado con el único fin de felicitarla por su nuevo puesto temporal…Como líder de la base… Asegurándole que estaría vigilándola de cerca y que esta oportunidad podría definir su futuro en la base…Ella le había preguntado qué pasaría con Kylo si ella asumía a Lider definitivamente…Pregunta que Snoke ignoró y pronto desapareció…Esto dejó una cierta espina en su interior…Pero se compensó con su necesidad de poder…Si era Sith…Debería estar dispuesta hasta de eliminar a su maestro…Cuándo lo haya superado. Debería tener las hagallas para hacerlo…Más allá de sus sentimientos por él._

Dos días habían pasado…Dos días y la base era demasiado aburrida… Habían recibido apenas algunas comunicaciones de las tropas en misión…Estaban a punto de llegar a D'qar…

Ella había estado recorriendo la base incansablemente… Ya la conocía de punta a punta… Había hablado con el prisionero varias veces…Quién raramente se mostró más inquieto de lo normal, y había visitado al clon, el cual día a día avanzaba como si pasaran años.

 _Sin embargo durante esos días una extraña sensación había tomado por completo su interior. Una sensación desagradable…más angustiante que lo normal, hasta repugnante recorría su cuerpo como si hubiera sido inyectada en sus venas. Instintivamente decidió visitar nuevamente al prisionero… Lentamente y a paso firme comenzó a caminar hacia las celdas._

* * *

-Señor…detectamos objetos de gran tamaño acercándose a nuestras naves…No podemos definir si se trata de meteoritos…U otra cosa. –un soldado se dirigió nervioso a Ren.

-¿Cómo no lo detectan? Estamos a punto de atacar…¡Preparen la artillería y estén alerta!-Él gritó.

-Pero señor, estoy seguro que son meteoritos, avanzan a velocidad muy baja…

-ESTAN FALLANDO LOS RADARES- otro soldado grito.

-¿Qué?- Varias luces de los tableros parpadeaban y los radares estaban colapsando, chispeando y mostrando interferencias…- Mierda…-Ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

-¿Hay algo que debería saber?- Navid había estado interrogando un buen rato a Finn sin obtener nada… Sin embargo, sabía que ocultaba algo…Pero por algún extraño motivo, no deseaba usar la fuerza nuevamente para sondearlo.

-Sí, que no eres Sith…- el prisionero sonrió.

Ella rio –Ah, tienes sentido del humor – amenazó con golpearlo, pero frenó su mano a pocos centímetros de su rostro… y luego se puso de pie, dejando la puerta de la celda abierta de par en par…-Vamos, en este momento… Son apenas…100 o un poco más stormtroopers…Estoy segura de que podrías escapar. Él hombre la miro de reojo con una mirada satisfactoria, que desconcertó a la joven.

* * *

-¡Intenten comunicarse con la base!-

-No funcionan los comunicadores…-

-Prepárense a atacar entonces…-

Un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos provocó que todos se arrojasen rápidamente contra la ventana más cercana… Un caza había explotado… pero no sabían la causa… Notaron como enormes asteroides se acercaban peligrosamente a las naves…

-Esto no es lo que…-Kylo susurró y fue interrumpido por varias explosiones más…Estaban siendo cazados…Los caza tie no tenían ni tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente explotaban sin saber de dónde provenían…

* * *

-No lo haré…No ahora – el prisionero rio.

-¿De qué hablas?- ella lo miró algo preocupada.

-Es una trampa…-susurró el prisionero con una sonrisa macabra. –Vendrán por mí.

 _Cambar estalló en ira y se puso de pie nuevamente, apretó los dientes y pateó en el estómago al hombre – DEMONIOS… -tomó su radio e intentó notificar a la torre que se advierta a las naves…_

- _Ya es tarde Cambar…Probablemente…Ya estén en camino –_

* * *

 _Pronto los caza eran minoría y con cada segundo que pasaba eran destruidos uno a uno…Kylo fijó su vista en uno de los asteroides más cercanos…Y pudo distinguir naves de la resistencia, excelentemente camuflados entre los cráteres y formaciones de la roca. –_ MALDITOS…DISPAREN A LOS ASTEROIDES _–Kylo gritó…pero todo se detuvo…El tiempo se detuvo…Las voces parecían retumbar…El aire se volvió denso…Su cabeza dolía de manera insoportable… La nave comenzó a temblar y todos los sistemas colapsaron…Las luces parpadeaban…Sonidos de alerta…Cortocircuitos eléctricos…apagones temporales… Kylo encendió su sable._

-Señor….Señorrr….Nos están abordando…-Los soldados gritaban…Disparos y explosiones cada vez más cerca de él provocaban una sordera temporal…Él miró a su alrededor con su sable encendido…A la defensiva…Aunque no comprendía por qué su visión estaba borrosa…No lograba enfocar…más la sordera de las explosiones…Era una presa fácil…Vió una silueta acercarse a él y rápidamente viró su sable hacia la figura, pero ésta lo esquivo…Todo hacía eco…Era insoportable…

 **Alguien estaba usando la fuerza con él…Los cuerpos de los soldados caían al suelo como piedras…rastros de sangre pintaban el suelo en hilos interminables… La luz se apagó definitivamente y su respiración agitada hacía eco en su máscara…**

 _-Quítate la máscara-_ Una voz totalmente reconocible hizo eco en su mente y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza…Se llenó de odio. Sin lograr ver nada intentó atacar nuevamente pero era imposible…No veía nada. – _**Hemos venido por ti.**_ –Y todo se apagó…Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, algo frío recorriendo su cuero cabelludo y el frío suelo metálico de la nave…Eso fue lo último que recordó el caballero de Ren…Lo último antes de que todo quedara en un silencio insoportable y una oscuridad cegadora.

* * *

-Vas a pagar por esto, maldito traidor.

-Debes comprender… ¡Estas en el lado equivocado niña!-

-No me digas niña, asquerosa bazofia de la resistencia- ella gritó…Su corazón estaba acelerado…la angustia había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

El hombre confiado…había ido detrás de ella…los soldados rápidamente lo apuntaron.

Ella se detuvo –Viene conmigo –lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y gruño – más vale que hables o te arrancaré los dientes uno por uno…Necesito saber que harán.

El ex-trooper se sentó cómodamente en una silla – Es simple niña…

-¿Qué es simple?-ella estaba totalmente impaciente.

* * *

 _Y despertó…El joven de cabello oscuro, enmarañado, despertó…Estaba en el suelo, en una habitación oscura…Apoyado contra una pared y con las manos y pies cuidadosamente atados y reforzados…Su cabeza dolía de una manera insoportable y su rostro ardía como si hubiera recibido una paliza…En realidad…Todo su cuerpo dolía…Parpadeó varias veces intentando enfocar…Pero no lograba ver nada…No logró ver nada hasta que una puerta se abrió…Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuándo una gran cantidad de luz ingresó en la habitación y una silueta interfería con la claridad…Él solo levantó la vista hacia la figura…Con su típica cara de odio…Lleno de disgusto, lleno de ira…_

La silueta solo se limitó a observarlo en silencio por varios minutos y formular un – Mi hijo…

* * *

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado...escribo para ustedes...Me gustaría que comenten! en serio...no sean tímidos...jajajaja saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	9. Despertar

_Capítulo 9: Despertar_

 **"No seas un imbécil con ella"** la voz por primera vez había sonado con un tono más hostil…Kylo lo ignoró, como de costumbre.

-¿Dónde estoy? No soy tu hijo – Ren había notado que ya no poseía su máscara.

-Claro que lo eres… Siempre lo has sido, y lo serás…Ben.

Él solo miró a otro lado, ignorándola… La mujer…con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios fruncidos reteniendo un llanto incontrolable se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente al prisionero…Extendió su mano hacia su rostro y la posó en su mejilla…Él intentó quitarla pero no logró mucho con sus manos atadas.

-Hace tanto tiempo no veía ese rostro –Leia sonrió emocionada.

-Lárgate.

Ella no lo soportó más…su rostro se transformó, de emocionado a serio, completamente serio, secó sus lágrimas y extendió su brazo rápidamente dándole una fuerte bofeteada en la mejilla – Eres un idiota…Y no por eso dejas de ser mi hijo, ni dejo de amarte…Te traje aquí, para poder quitar ese adjetivo de tu nombre…Ben Solo – La mujer se puso de pie y se retiró.

 _Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido y el ardor se apoderó de su rostro nuevamente…Su madre nunca había reaccionado así ante él… ¿Pero cómo no? Había tirado de la soga por tantos años…Que aún no comprendía como no se había cortado…Sin duda el amor de una madre era inmenso…Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado y se quedó dormido luego de varios minutos en la oscuridad._

Luego de varias horas una molestia volvió a aflorar en su interior… La voz se hizo presente nuevamente en su mente… **"Te dije que no seas un imbécil..."** abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor…en la oscuridad…Rápidamente una imagen a pocos metros de él, lo dejó helado…Aterrado, sorprendido. -¿Qquién eres?- intentó retroceder más pero estaba apoyado contra la pared…era imposible, sólo se pegó más a esta.

La imagen…de un joven sujeto, de cabello medianamente largo, ondeado, castaño… Una mirada intensa y vestimentas jedi estaba de pie frente a él, con un brillo que lo distinguía de cualquier otra persona. – Estoy aquí…la fuerza me ha traído aquí…interrumpiendo mi descanso…por ti, así que más vale que empieces a recapacitar.

-¿Quién eres?- Kylo volvió a insistir pero el ser simplemente lo ignoró.

-Estás en el lado equivocado Ben Solo…Sólo estás siendo una marioneta de ese tal Snoke.

 _El caballero de Ren bajó la mirada…hace tiempo había estado sintiendo esta voz, que ahora se hacía presente ante él…Y Hace tiempo también se sentía incómodo respecto a varias cosas._

* * *

-Estas siendo manipulada por el líder de la primera orden…Tú…Kylo Ren…Deben recapacitar…Están perdiendo su vida misma en vano…

-Tú no entiendes nada…

-Entiendo que te han lavado la cabeza…

Ella bajó la mirada, algo dolida por sus palabras – Kylo Ren…el lado oscuro…Son lo único que tengo…-una lágrima recorrió su rostro y rápidamente la secó con su manga, recuperando su mirada superior.

-Estás equivocada…los dos lo están...-él se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a la joven que contenía el llanto en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¡Basta!-ella gritó y luego se posó en la puerta – No te muevas de aquí…-hizo una seña a unos soldados de asalto que estaban del otro lado de la puerta, estos se quedaron haciendo guardia y se retiró del lugar para dirigirse a la sala de conferencias, dónde solía estar el general Hux.

-¿Cuántos soldados hay disponibles en la base?-

-No más de 200- él estaba entretenido con una banda elástica, como si nada sucediera.

Ella extendió su mano y con la fuerza le quitó la banda, expulsándola lejos de su alcance – ¿No comprendes lo que sucede? Perdimos a casi todos nuestros soldados…Y a tú superior…No sabemos siquiera si están vivos…

-No podemos hacer nada…Somos muy pocos…Deberás cargarte al hombro la primera orden.

-¿Qué? No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados aquí…- se abalanzó hacia él.

El hombre se puso de pie, haciéndole frente a la joven furiosa – Escúcheme señorita, no pondré en risgo a lo que queda del ejército…Ni por usted ni por Kylo Ren…Y no debería dejar que sus sentimientos afecten sus decisiones si planea tomar el poder…-

 _Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras y la voz de Snoke resonó nuevamente en su mente **"Así es…Tú serás la nueva líder" "¿Pero mi maestro?" "Ya no lo** **necesitas"** Ella gruñó al escuchar esto…No podía perderlo…No quería…Sin embargo estaba logrando lo que tanto había anhelado desde que la oscuridad se había apoderado de su interior_ … _Tenía a la primera orden a su disposición y no la llenaba…No podía disfrutarlo sin saber la situación de él…_

 _Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia esa puerta…Ese lugar que su maestro le había mostrado minutos antes de irse…La nostalgia invadía su interior con cada paso que daba…¿Lo extrañaba? Su corazón sentía punzadas fuertes cada vez que su nombre pasaba por su cabeza…Y una fuerte sensación de ahogo se depositaba en su garganta… Apretó sus dientes-También me dejó sola…-Abrió la puerta con fuerza y caminó hacia la caja de cristal en la que se mantenía cautivo a su abuelo…Ahora era un adulto…Desarrollado…Estaba listo… Ella suspiró y se apoyó contra el cristal cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos._

* * *

-Y tu aprendiz…Ella sería capaz de asesinarte si así fuera necesario…Y lo peor…Tú has creado eso…Tú has despertado a ese monstruo…

-¡BASTA!- gritó desesperado – Ella no haría eso…Ella es…

-Ella es…una buena persona…Esta confundida, está perdida igual que tú…Pero no es tarde Ben…Sabes…que la luz aún sigue ahí…

-Callate – gruñó…- No es cierto…No tengo nada, estoy quebrado…

-Ben, debes volver con tu familia…Debes ayudarlos a destruir a la primera orden…Estas perdiendo tu vida en vano…- La figura luminosa se acercó unos pasos hacia él.

Kylo refregó sus ojos y luego levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del joven -¿Quién eres tú?

 _ **-No cometas los mismos errores que yo…Yo soy tu abuelo-**_

* * *

Navid usó su comunicador para llamar al soldado de mayor rango que estaba encargado del área científica y había estado monitoreando el desarrollo del clon. Éste llegó rápidamente luego de varios minutos.

-¿Está listo?-

El soldado observó unos tableros y esquemas – Sí señorita…Ya está maduro.

 _-De acuerdo…Despiértenlo._


	10. Dolor

_Capítulo 10: Dolor_

Varios ruidos mecánicos, luces y la cápsula de crecimiento se estaba vaciando…Rápidamente ésta se volteó quedando en posición horizontal...Ahora un ruido sordo se lograba oír mientras la cámara parecía acondicionar el nuevo hábitat del ser…Unos caños se depositaron a la fuerza en la boca del individuo que aún yacía dormido y éste comenzó a toser… Sus pulmones estaban llenos del líquido en el que se había criado y debía aclimatarse a la nueva respiración… La misma cámara también le proporcionaba una temperatura moderadamente alta que iría bajando a medida que el cuerpo logre acostumbrarse.

-Señorita…esto puede llevar un buen rato.

-De acuerdo, llámenme cuándo esté listo. – Navid se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

-Mi…ab…Darth…-Kylo no podía formar una sola palabra… _estaba demasiado sorprendido, nunca habría imaginado que el espectro que venía atormentándolo y llamándolo hacia la luz era…nada más y nada menos que su ejemplo a seguir en la oscuridad._

-No digas ese nombre…Fue todo un error…Y me di cuenta demasiado tarde…

-Eras débil…Fuiste…débil.

-Me habla de debilidad el joven que asesino a su padre, contra su voluntad solo para impresionar a su maestro…Bien, Kylo Ren… Eres todo un señor oscuro…

 _Kylo sintió como su corazón se paralizó ante las palabras de su ancestro, eran ciertas…Pero la verdad era hiriente…y fría, como el hielo de Hoth…Bajó la mirada y frunció su rostro._

-Tendrás tiempo para pensar aquí…No estás solo…- el espectro se desvaneció en el aire y lo dejó en el silencio de la celda.

 _El caballero de Ren se perdió en sus pensamientos… La primera orden…En manos de Navid...El reciente interés de Snoke por la joven…Sería capaz de traicionarlo a él…Su aprendiz solo porque la joven…presenta mayor potencial…O seguridad por el lado oscuro…¿Sería capaz ella? Las reacciones oscuras de su aprendiz…Ella era muy capaz…Demasiado, su imposibilidad de limitarse era una de las cualidades que lo habían cautivado hace tiempo, sin embargo…La joven siempre trató de mantenerse al margen…Y evitar que la relación avanzara. Ella era tan rara…Es que era tan joven, aniñada… compasiva y a la vez podría ser hiriente, egoísta, posesiva y sedienta de poder._

 _Y ahora esto…Su alma…todo su yo estaba quebrado…Nunca estuvo seguro realmente de esto…Sólo quería sentir la pertenencia…Sensación que su tío no había logrado en él…Pero que lo valoraba como uno de sus mejores padawans. Había hecho tanto daño…_

El dolor combinado con la angustia había envuelto al caballero oscuro y no encontró mejor manera de desquitarse que forzando las fuertes cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo hasta provocarse fuertes girones en las muñecas…Sabía que con la fuerza podía destrozarlas en segundos…Y lo hizo…Pero prefería sentir el dolor del forcejeo… No le bastó…Al liberarse se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear las paredes…De lleno con sus puños…que al principio soportaban los golpes pero con cada impacto la piel comenzaba a ceder y dejaba lugar a moretones y caminos de sangre. Luego de que el dolor se volvió insoportable, solo luego de que sus nudillos se encontrasen morados de tantos golpes y los extremos blancos de tanto impacto se detuvo, para soltar un fuerte grito desgarrado, desgarrado como su persona. Y se dejó caer al suelo… -Debo salir de aquí-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar nuevamente una cantidad excesiva de luz…Un hombre de altura media y el rostro y cabello cubiertos con una especie de turbante se acercó al caballero que aún continuaba en el suelo, ignorando su presencia.

Se aclaró la garganta…de pie junto al hombre…Pero Kylo continuó ignorando…Esto impacientó al hombre quién rápidamente le dio una patada en el estómago, logrando ahora su atención.

-Así está mejor – se colocó en cuclillas frente a Ren, su voz se oía extraña por las telas que cubrían su rostro, sin embargo era un tono de voz imponente. El caballero oscuro lo miró de arriba abajo y pudo notar que poseía una pierna mecánica, muy precaria, poco funcional… - ¿No dirás nada?- volvió a patearlo con mayor fuerza, Kylo tosió y forzando su voz - ¿Qué quieres?- aún sufriendo en el suelo, mantenía su tono soberbio.

Le dio otro golpe, ahora en la quijada y continuó – ¿No me reconoces?-soltó una pequeña risa.

-Con tu rostro cubierto como un cobarde…Es bastante difícil- Kylo se frotaba la mejilla.

-Oh, es cierto- se quitó las telas que cubrían su rostro y dejó ver la cara de un joven… de no más de 17 años… Sin embargo, bastante maltratado, cicatrices y unos ojos demasiado sufridos.

-¿Quién eres? – Kylo escupió con enojo.

El joven rio y volvió a pegarle en el rostro partiéndole el labio – Uno más del montón…Uno de los pocos que sobrevivió a sus avasallantes invasiones…-sonrió – Y tú – lo tomó del cuello y con la otra mano sacó una pequeña navaja acercándola peligrosamente a su pecho –maldito desgraciado – provocó un largo pero poco profundo corte sobre su torso, logrando que el caballero de Ren se estremeciera de dolor – Te has llevado a mi hermano…Cuándo solo era un niño, y mataste a toda mi familia.

-He matado a mucha gente –Kylo sonrió y el joven lo soltó con desprecio dejándolo caer al suelo, gimió-

-¿Todavía tienes el descaro de…-pateó con fuerza su cuerpo

* * *

-¿Cuándo despertará?- Navid estaba de pie, con unas túnicas oscuras, características de los sith de mayor rango, frente al cuerpo que yacía durmiendo en una cama, en una de las habitaciones.

El droide médico se acercó a la joven y comenzó a explicar – Señorita… eso depende de cada organismo, ha tenido buena reacción a los estímulos, sin embargo habrá que esperar a que se despierte por sí mismo y sugiero no darle toda la información a primer momento ya que puede causarle un shock…El individuo estará confundido…No entenderá que hace aquí…-

 _Navid asintió algo impaciente…Sintió el llamado de Snoke…Ya se le estaba volviendo molesto…Sus reiterados llamados, conversaciones…Por un momento comenzaba a comprender a su maestro._

-Has despertado a Starkiller…

-Aún no señor…

-Deberá hacerlo pronto...Ya que debes encomendarte en un viaje y deberás llevarlo como apoyo.

-Pero Supremo Lider…Él no estará listo para…

-¿Está cuestionándome?-su tono de voz se elevó.

-Le estoy diciendo que él no estará listo, no creo que sea conveniente…- _Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza…Un malestar se apoderó de todo su interior, repulsión, náuseas, dolor, angustia, todo se había encapsulado en su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, levantó la vista levemente y había notado un leve movimiento de manos de su maestro._

-¡Debe ubicarse en su lugar, Navid… **Marek** , y obedecer…! Aún ni siquiera ha terminado su entrenamiento, escoria. Si pretende terminarlo, espero que me escuche bien – El dolor se acrecentó y ella comenzó a gemir de dolor – Va a emprender una misión con ayuda de Galen…será fácil manipular su mente, un truco simple para usted.

-Es un sith…¿Cómo cree…-ella se atrevía a desafiarlo, sin embargo rápidamente se arrepintió cuando el dolor provocó que termine en el suelo, retorciéndose.

-Irás en busca de Kylo Ren, y si no logras recuperarlo, lo matarás…Ya me ha dado suficientes problemas y tú serás mi aprendiz…Sin embargo deberás pulir esas actitudes…

-Usted no es mi maestro…- _Un deje de ira y fue lo último que recordó…_

* * *

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?-Leia ingresó a la habitación y se encontró con una imagen que la heló, el joven continuaba golpeando a un Kylo inconsciente ahora…su cuerpo completamente machacado…ensangrentado – ¡NEGAN! – le gritó y el joven rápidamente se alejó del cuerpo.

-GENERAL, USTED NO PUEDE DEFENDER LO INDEFENDIBLE, ESTA PORQUERÍA MERECE LO QUE LE SUCEDE – el joven estaba completamente sacado, fuera de sí, sus ojos parecía que saldrían de sus orbitas, un sudor helado recorría su cuerpo y sus dientes apretados con fuerza.

-NEGAN, comprendo tu situación y tu odio hacia él –afirmó su voz – PERO TÚ NO TIENES LA AUTORIDAD PARA JUZGARLO, O PEOR…HACER JUSTICIA PROPIA, retírate.

-Señora…

-¡Qué te retires!- tomó una pequeña radio de su bolsillo, y el joven asintió con la mirada baja y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. - Lleven a Negan a contención, está en el pasillo de las celdas.-

 _La mujer, completamente angustiada corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo y se arrojó a su lado, levantando con el mayor cuidado su rostro, apoyándolo en su falda. Estaba completamente golpeado, acarició suavemente su mejilla y una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro._

Al tacto, inmediatamente Kylo abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a su madre, con dolor y jadeando intentó hablar – No…no merezco esto…déjame.

-El amor de una madre, es incondicional…Hijo…-ella susurró, con tranquilidad mientras quitaba un cabello de su rostro.

Kylo gimió y tocó su herida…sorprendiendo a su madre, ella no lo había notado.

-Oh…-Ella quitó las prendas rasgadas dejando ver la herida, tomó su radio nuevamente – Por favor, necesito que preparen la sala de enfermería, un droide médico y ayuda para trasladar a un individuo, me encuentro en las celdas.

"Sí, señora"

Ella continuó acariciando el cabello de su hijo, que por primera vez no intervenía en sus acciones, simplemente limitándose a aceptar las caricias y cerrando los ojos…Quizás por el mismo cansancio y dolor de la golpiza… _O quizás porque por fin algo estaba cambiando en su interior._

* * *

 **Y la universidad llegó, para llenarme de textos para leer y terminar con mi poca vida social! jajajaj perdón por la tardanza, y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo...No sé, este en especial tuvo algo que me gusto mucho . Saludos!**


	11. Familia

_Capítulo 11: Familia_

Los droides médicos trabajaron un largo rato con Kylo, atendiendo sus heridas y afecciones para luego trasladarlo a una habitación con abundante luz dónde yacía pacíficamente, arropado cuidadosamente con sábanas blancas, Leia Organa...No se movió de su lado desde el primer momento en que lo trasladaron a ese lugar...

 _Con el cansancio dibujado en su rostro, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, continuaba sentada a pocos pasos de su hijo…Observando su rostro, cada detalle, como si quisiera memorizarlo para siempre._

* * *

 _Lo había desafiado… Instintiva, fugaz y rebelde…La joven aprendiz había desafiado al supremo líder y las consecuencias eran visibles hasta por un ciego…Si había algo más extraño y doloroso era la tortura sith, la tortura no física sino interna…La mujer lo había padecido por un largo tiempo y los efectos secundarios de este castigo que sufrió hasta la inconsciencia era un ardor insoportable, interno, como si todas sus vísceras se estuvieran derritiendo de adentro hacia afuera, a su vez el dolor de cada centímetro de sus extremidades era insoportable, intolerable…Despertó por el mismo malestar…En el suelo, puertas afuera de la habitación donde solía reunirse con Snoke. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el insoportable General Hux, lleno de preguntas._

-Navid…Señorita – él sostenía firmemente su hombro, agitándolo - ¿Qué le sucedió?-

Ella gimió de dolor, aún sufría las consecuencias, maldijo para sus adentros y le dirigió una mirada de sufrimiento al colorado de pie junto a ella, pensó por un largo rato, no quería, detestaba mostrarse débil ante cualquier persona o ser…Y esto se incrementaba si se trataba del insoportable. Respiró hondo y resignándose, enterrando su orgullo en lo más hondo de su interior se animó a suplicar, con una voz demasiado ronca y cargada de gemidos – Llévame…a…mi-habitación- soltó una pesada exhalación e intentó aunque sea sentarse, no lográndolo.

 _Una mirada de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del general, quién reflexionó por unos segundos y luego se agachó para tomarla en sus brazos…Ella no presentó resistencia…Es más, su cuerpo estaba tan frágil como si se tratara de peso muerto, lo que dificultó un poco tomarla en brazos hasta que logró posicionar bien su cuerpo entre sus brazos… Ella dejó caer su cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras su cabello se movía cual péndulo al ritmo de los pasos del general, que lentamente la llevaba hasta su habitación. La imagen llamó la atención de los pocos soldados disponibles en la base…y algunos murmullos se perdían en el silencio de la base._

 _Cuidadosamente y con una actitud nunca antes vista en él, Hux irradiaba caballerosidad y delicadeza, colocando a la joven en su cama y arropándola luego de quitarle los zapatos…No había emitido una sola palabra…Su rostro continuaba así, sorprendido, confundido… Ella tosió un poco…No mostraba golpes ni heridas, sin embargo su estado era deplorable, como si hubiera sufrido la peor golpiza de su vida._

-Q…Que te ha sucedido? – él se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras observaba como la joven se acomodaba con dificultad.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas…También sé que no me toleras mucho…Pero por favor, te suplico, me dejes descansar…Estoy exhausta…-La joven no mentía, estaba destruida, su físico no mentía y su actitud tampoco, el muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego ponerse de pie aclarándose la voz – Sí necesitas algo…

Ella sonrió levemente y le dio las gracias…para luego dejar caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada.

El general se perdió en los pasillos de la base.

 **Pocas horas después algunos alborotos llamaron la atención del joven…**

Dos droides médicos se dirigían a toda velocidad al ala de habitaciones de internación. Él los siguió para clavarse contra la ventana panorámica que daba con la habitación del clon…

El hombre…finalmente había despertado…Había sucedido…Una mirada de completa sorpresa, temor…lo invadían… Realmente no comprendía nada…Su pecho se elevaba y contraía con rapidez… Símbolo de su agitación…Una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su rostro y su mirada recorría cada milímetro del lugar.

-Señor, por favor, mantenga la calma – un droide médico intentaba calmarlo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- el hombre dijo con tranquilidad- ¿Qué ha sucedido?...

-Señor, por favor…Su ritmo cardiaco está demasiado elevado, le sugiero que se calme…Luego podrá aclarar sus dudas-

-No, necesito hablar con alguien…¿Juno?¿Ella esta bien?¿Qué paso con la rebelión? –Su tono de voz se elevó - ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¿Esta Rahm Kota bien?- intentó ponerse de pie pero el droide lo detuvo.

 _Hux no entendía ni la mitad de lo que el hombre estaba hablando, pero comprendió que todo se estaba yendo de control… Debía intervenir. Suspiró pesadamente e ingresó a la habitación._

-¿Quién es usted?- Galen abrió sus ojos ampliamente – Ustedes no son de la rebel…-Hux lo interrumpió.

-Señor, cálmese – intentó tomarlo de los hombros pero Galen era fuerte, se safó rápidamente e intentó salir de la habitación, Hux lo rodeó con fuerza con sus brazos y gritó – CÉDENLO, DE INMEDIATO…VAMOS – forzándose para evitar que el hombre salga de la habitación. El droide rápidamente clavó una inyección en la pierna del hombre que luego de unos segundos cayó al suelo…Ahora con una respiración y ritmo cardiaco más estables…

-Demonios- suspiró Hux, sosteniendo su cuerpo y llevándolo nuevamente a la cama- Manténgalo así…Hasta que Navid Marek se reintegre –

-Sí señor. -

 _ **Y así pasaron varios días…**_

* * *

 _Kylo estaba sentado en la cama donde había pasado varios días recuperándose…Su mirada fija en un punto, su rostro machacado comenzaba a recuperarse muy lentamente… No poseía esposas ni nada que lo aprisionara… Durante esos días había recibido varias visitas de su madre…Quién se encargaba de traerle las comidas y acompañarlo largos ratos…Intentando que las conversaciones sean más que monosílabas…Y esto fue posible…Lentamente Kylo había cedido…Había cedido ante sus dulces palabras y su misericordia…Única en ella. No habían llegado tan lejos como hablar de regresar a su casa…Pero sí en algunas ocasiones el caballero de Ren había abierto sus sentimientos a ella…Contándole de su constante sensación de vacío. Asumiendo que nunca había dejado de extrañarla y que se arrepentía de haber entrenado en la oscuridad a una joven tan llena de Luz como lo era Navid._

 _También…en la soledad…Había recibido reiteradas visitas de su ancestro…Con quién más abiertamente había compartido conversaciones, en las que el gran Skywalker intentaba hacer entrar al terco joven._

La puerta se abrió lentamente y allí estaba ella…Leia, con una leve sonrisa y una bandeja con su almuerzo entre sus manos. – Perdón por la tardanza…

Kylo asintió con una mueca extraña – Está bien...No debes disculparte. Ella cual madre de un niño, colocó la bandeja sobre su falda, y luego se volteó para servirle algo de agua en su vaso. Ella se sentó a un lado de él y con un rostro levemente preocupado lo miró.

-Veo que te estás recuperando…

Él tomó una larga bocanada de agua y luego la miró – Sí, gracias…Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor. –luego tomó un poco de la extraña comida que le había servido.

Ella sonrió para luego tornarse algo seria – Kylo…Cariño…Sabes…Nos gustaría recuperar a Finn...Es decir… Hay alguien aquí que está muy preocupado por él.

 _Kylo se detuvo por un segundo a pensar…Cuándo él se había ido, sabía que el prisionero estaba bien…Pero en manos de Navid todo podía suceder…algo de preocupación se demostró en su rostro pero luego continuo…-_ Debería volver si quieres que lo libere…No es tan fácil madre…Dejé a cargo a…Navid.

-Hijo, ella también pertenece a la luz… No es irremediable…Y no quiero saturarte con esto…Pero es cierto…

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Por qué lo dices…Ben?-Ella se acercó a él e instintivamente colocó su mano sobre la suya.

-Temo que si definitivamente me revelo a la Primera Orden…Snoke quiera hacerles daño...A ti…A Navid…A quién sea que me importe…Se convertiría en algo personal.

-Mi hijo…-su mirada tierna se clavó en los tristes ojos de Kylo –esto está consumiendo tu vida…te está consumiendo a ti…Y por ende también una parte de mí…Debes ser fuerte…sé que lo eres… _Y confiar en ti…en la fuerza._

* * *

 _Luego de un necesario y largo descanso, Navid casi se había recuperado… El dolor había cesado casi por completo y ya estaba lista, nuevamente en sus hábitos oscuros, lista para reanudar sus actividades…Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en su interior, como una flor, algo se había marchitado en su interior…Su mirada más endurecida que nunca y **su corazón, rodeado por una oscura niebla**. La tortura realmente la había afectado y se había establecido durante esos días de reflexión y soledad._

Caminó firme por los pasillos, ignorando cualquier comentario o murmullo. Hux ya le había informado anteriormente de la situación con su abuelo…Por lo que decidió actuar lo antes posible.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con el sujeto acostado sobre un costado, mirando por la pequeña ventana… de espaldas a ella.

Ella se aclaró la voz y se acercó a la cama para observarlo más de cerca.

Él, con una mirada de completa desilusión se volteó para encontrarse con ella…Una joven de cabello castaño, ojos pardos decorados por una mirada cautivadora y piel morena.

-¿Y tú quién eres?...O tampoco puedo saber. –él bajó la mirada resignado.

Los ojos de Navid se iluminaron inconscientemente, no podía creer que estaba conociendo a su ancestro, a su abuelo, en carne y hueso…Y aún no se lo podía decir…Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- _Pronto las cosas se irán aclarando, Sr. Marek_ \- sonrió nuevamente.

* * *

 **Saludos a todos, gracias por los comentarios y espero poder actualizar pronto!**


	12. Herencia

_Capítulo 12: Herencia_

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-

 _Navid se aclaró la voz nuevamente y lo miró fijamente sentándose a su lado – Usted está en una sala de recuperación…- era astuta y muy hábil a la hora de formular mentiras_ – Ha estado en criogenia por muchos años…Y hemos logrado recuperarlo…Pero lamento informarle que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde sus recuerdos…Y hoy día…las cosas están un tanto diferente.

-Me está diciendo que…todos…todos los que conozco…¿Darth Vader?-

-Él ha fallecido hace años…-

-¿Y usted quién es?- Él había perdido todo, estaba solo en un mundo moderno, distinto a todo lo que conocía…Y la confusión era su aliada.

-Considéreme una amiga- ella sonrió- Créame, todo estará bien… Pronto su mente volverá a aclararse…

-¿Con qué intención me han devuelto? – La astucia evidentemente era hereditaria.

Ella titubeó por un segundo – Us….Usted es muy apreciado por nosotros, es decir, es Galen Marek, muchas personas lo aprecian aquí.

El general Hux ingresó a la habitación y el ambiente se tensó nuevamente, ellos no habían tenido un buen comienzo…

-Le presento al General Hux – ella tocó el hombro del general y el sith hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y su nombre señorita?- su voz ronca resonó en la habitación.

-Yo me llamo Navid.

-Navid – Hux la tomó del hombro y la llevó unos pasos más lejos para luego susurrarle algo –

-Snoke…Él quiere que salgan mañana en la mañana.

-Está loco… - suspiró- como él ordene- rodeó los ojos.

Hux asintió y se retiró.

See dirigió a Galen – Espero que descanse y disfrute su estadía el día de hoy… Puede llamarme si necesita algo -

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó - Tienes una misión…

Ella notó que había escuchado – Sí, y lamento informarle que deberá acompañarme.

-De ser así, me gustaría hablar un poco más con usted…No me agrada ese sujeto. –el hombre no paraba de mirar fijamente a la aprendiz del caballero de Ren, algo…tenía algo que le era tan conocido, tan familiar…Sus facciones, algunos gestos…Hasta podrían parecerle algo atractivo…También había reconocido una especie de aura…

-De acuerdo- ella se sentó nuevamente y Marek se sentó en la cama que había estado acostado durante muchos días.

-¿En qué consiste la misión?-

Ella tomó aire y empezó – Uno de los nuestros… Ha sido secuestrado…Hace unos días…Es un miembro muy apreciado y tememos por su integridad, no hemos tenido comunicación desde ese entonces.

-¿Tenemos algo para negociar?-

-Un rehén…solo lo hemos tomado, debido al secuestro…No podíamos arriesgarnos a estar con las manos vacías…

-De acuerdo…¿Y quiénes lo han secuestrado?-

-Contrabandistas-

El sujeto se mostró algo incrédulo y luego se acercó a la joven, de cierto modo, que logró incomodarla –Dime algo Navid…

Ella asintió algo temerosa.

-¿Eres sensible a la fuerza?-

-Al igual que usted – ella intentó recuperar la compostura.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho y ella se sintió algo confundida. –Lo sentí…

-¿Y utilizas el lado oscuro de la fuerza o…?-Ella se estaba incomodando aún más con sus preguntas y no estaba logrando evadirlo…Era bastante intimidante, más en la soledad.

-Aún no estoy segura, no he logrado definirme…Me falta mucho por aprender Sr. Marek- fijó su mirada en él, algo molesta.

-Veo que tenemos algunas cosas en común…-suspiró – Entonces mañana en la mañana.

Ella asintió.

-¿Han encontrado mi sable?-

-Se lo darán mañana antes de partir.

-¿Puedo ver al prisionero?-

-¿Y eso por qué?-ella se impacientó y no logró disimularlo.

Él se encogió de hombros – Simple curiosidad, he estado mucho tiempo en esta habitación, estoy algo cansado de este lugar señorita.

-Puede acompañarme si quiere, pero el prisionero saldrá de su celda mañana.

-De acuerdo – sonrió levemente y se puso de pie.

-En ese armario – señaló – hay algunas ropas que supusimos serían de su talla…Lo espero afuera –se retiró de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos el hombre salió, vestido en los hábitos oscuros, característicos de entrenamiento y una gran campera.

-Qué bueno que se abrigó, estaremos afuera- ella sonrió soberbiamente.

* * *

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- La joven…que lo había vencido hace mucho tiempo, había ingresado a la solitaria habitación, donde ahora mantenían cautivo al caballero de Ren.

-Eso espero- él evitaba su mirada, sentado en un rincón de la habitación, jugando con sus manos.

-¿Finn está vivo? – los ojos de la joven estaban enrojecidos, llenos de brillo por incontenibles lágrimas.

-No lo sé – él suspiró algo molesto.

Ella se puso aún más nerviosa y avanzó unos pasos más hacia él -¿Cómo que no lo sabes?¿Tú lo secuestraste…Tú y tu …aprendiz.

-Ese es el punto, ella está a cargo, y es capaz de cualquier cosa- le lanzó una mirada vaga algo desilucionada. – Sin embargo, espero que no lo haya hecho…¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie quiere acercarse aquí…Excepto mi madre.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared, dejándose caer a su lado – No te tengo miedo, Kylo. Al igual que ella confío en que puedes volver a la luz…Soy una Jedi, no puedo sentir resentimiento hacia ti. Sin embargo, tu aprendiz…Pareciera que constantemente pueden relevarse, como si nunca se fuera a terminar esta guerra – ella bajó la mirada.

-¿Navid?- Kylo rio burlonamente- Ella era luz…fue mi luz…Y yo lo único que pude otorgarle fue oscuridad…

 _Los ojos de Rey se abrieron y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro_ – Te has involucrado con ella….Ella…te ha traído a la luz Kylo…-su voz se notaba llena de emoción.

-Lo sé, eso no es una novedad… - él miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué esperas? –ella no sacaba sus ojos de él, sacudió su brazo.

-¿Para qué?-

Ella se puso de pie- Para resolverlo todo, haz lo mismo con ella… Devuélvele algo.

-Lo más probable es que Snoke ya la haya tomado como aprendiz…

-Cobarde – ella escupió.

 _Kylo se puso de pie en un toque de ira e intentó tomarla del cuello pero ella lo detuvo con la fuerza – Contrólate, Ben Solo…Y ahora escúchame bien – ella se acercó más a él, quedando a pocos pasos mientras lo sostenía en el aire_ – Iré a buscar a Finn y más vale que mantengas esto bien guardado en tus entrañas… Porque volveré con él y con noticias de tu aprendiz…Espero que para ese entonces…Tengas los pantalones para resolver esto. – Se retiró de la habitación dejándolo caer al suelo.

* * *

Un largo rato, caminando por el frío paisaje de Hoth…

-En serio, ¿No existía mejor lugar para establecer su base? Hoth…Odio la nieve- el muchacho titiritaba de frío haciendo reír a Navid.

-Es un gusto que se adquiere…- ella ya estaba acostumbrada al clima helado del lugar…

-Escúchame…Me gustaría entrenar un poco, ya sabes…No se hace cuánto tiempo no he manejado un sable…y menos conozco la tecnología actual en artillería-

-Tienes razón…Acompáñame- ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la base mientras el hombre la seguía a pasos dificultosos, intentando no enterrarse en la nieve.

Luego de varios minutos caminando llegaron a la sala dónde Navid solía entrenar con su maestro _Kylo…Automáticamente una sensación de nostalgia invadió su interior al abrir la puerta…Su corazón se aceleró y una molestia en su garganta fue creciendo…Lo extrañaba…Y este sentimiento creció al encontrarse en una de las mesas, con un sable en el que él había estado trabajando, antes de caer en manos de la resistencia._

-Navid…Navid…¿Te sucede algo? – el hombre frente a ella no comprendía que le sucedía.

-No, no, nada…Sólo estaba…pensando – sonrió y luego se dirigió a una caja, cerrada con candado…La abrió con cuidado y de allí sacó un sable de luz…antiguo por sus características.

-Espero que recuerdes como usarlo- ella se lo entregó en sus manos y el hombre lo observó durante unos segundos.

 _Para sorpresa de ambos, la memoria muscular de Galen era increíble, sus movimientos y actitudes eran tan frescos y precisos como si nunca hubiera muerto… Navid sabía enfrentarlo, y disfrutaba la resistencia que le presentaba este difícil contrincante, los resplandores y zumbidos de los sables retumbaban por todo el lugar, en los constantes choques y roces que los dos familiares provocaban._

 _Ambos, cansados, cubiertos en sudor, se dejaron caer en el suelo, en un sector donde había algunas colchonetas. Jadeando e intentando recuperar el aire lo más rápido posible, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Galen._

-Extrañaba esta sensación…- entre jadeos se volteó a Navid quién aún continuaba respirando rápidamente.

-No has perdido habilidad – ella sonrió y se volteó hacia él, quedando de costado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano…-Así da gusto entrenar a alguien- rio.

-Tú manera de pelear…todo…te siento tan…como si te conociera – la mirada del muchacho se tornó algo seria.

Ella rio algo nerviosa – Que extraño…Em… ¿Te guío a los vestuarios quieres?-ella se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, él rápidamente la tomo y se puso de pie a su lado.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, Navid le había indicado a Marek que podía conservar su sable, por lo que el joven lo colocó en su cintura y continuó caminando.

Al llegar al límite del ala ambos se detuvieron en seco.

Galen susurró – siento…algo-

-Yo también lo percibo- ella abrió sus ojos y tomó su sable mientras caminaban sigilosamente por los pasillos, cuándo al final del pasillo que llevaba a las celdas pueden ver una sombra corriendo.

-Chatarrera – Navid gruñó- Vamos, es la contrabandista – le gritó a Marek cuándo comenzó a correr en la dirección de las celdas.

Al alcanzarla Navid se paró soberbia detrás de la joven y Galen unos pasos atrás, preparado, a la defensiva –Veo que has burlado exitosamente nuestros sistemas de defensa…Chatarrera – sonrió burlonamente.

 _La joven Rey se dio vuelta rápidamente con el rostro lleno de terror, para encontrarse con ella…Una mujer de mediana altura, cabello recogido en una enorme cola de caballo, un rostro atractivo, pero que emanaba odio y podría atemorizar a cualquier persona, habitos negros, una faja de cuero de la cual colgaba un pequeño blaster._

-Debo enfrentarte, ¿O te rindes ya?-Navid la desafió.

Rápidamente la Jedi empuñó su sable y comenzó a darle batalla a la aprendiz de la oscuridad… Galen miraba algo atónito, la saña con la que se enfrentaban… Navid era como una fiera, enfurecida…

-Solo quiero recuperar a Finn- gritó la chatarrera mientras continuaba evadiendo los constantes ataques de Navid.

-¿Y Kylo Ren?-Navid detuvo su sable a pocos centímetros del rostro de la joven, provocando que su sangre se helara y un frío sudor recorriera su mejilla.

-Él ha cambiado…- Rey intentó safar el sable de Navid con un movimiento brusco pero la otra era mucho más hábil golpeándola en el estómago con una patada, arrojándola al suelo.

Navid caminó segura hacia ella y se colocó en cuclillas a su lado.

-No sabes mentir, maldita escoria – extendió su mano hacia ella a punto de asfixiarla, pero Rey tomó su mano con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo y poniéndose de pie, Navid intentó alcanzar su sable pero Rey usó la fuerza para desplazarla varios metros haciéndola chocar contra varios elementos, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar y gimió de dolor. –GALEN- gritó para luego dejar caer su cuerpo definitivamente al suelo, algo mareada…Galen reaccionó luego de varios segundos, empuñó su sable y corrió hacia Rey enfrentándola de una manera feroz, era muy habilidoso. Ella se mostró más nerviosa que de costumbre intentando evadir sus ataques, de manera poco productiva, sin embargo, en un momento de debilidad Galen aprovechó su descuido y le provocó un corte en el brazo, ésta se desestabilizó y cayó al suelo…

-Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles- Galen apuntó a su corazón con su sable.

Sin embargo, una voz terriblemente aterradora y tenebrosa invadió su mente por pocos segundos **"Mátala"** fue claro y conciso…Rápidamente el corazón del joven se aceleró y su piel se erizó…Por un momento dudó, pero luego cuándo estaba a punto de apagar su sable…Notó como Navid se había puesto en pie y en un golpe seco dejó a la joven Jedi inconsciente.

-Ayúdame- Navid se mostraba inmutable, como si nada hubiera sucedido…

Él, helado por la situación, rápidamente tomó a la joven de los pies ayudando a Navid a llevarla hasta la celda dónde se encontraba Finn.

El prisionero se sorprendió ante la presencia de la joven inconsciente.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-gritó.

-Nada grave, imbécil…Tú noviecita…intentó violar la seguridad de la base…- Navid lo miró con odio. Galen permanecía de pie detrás de ella, algo asombrado.

-Vamos- miró a Galen y lo tomó de la muñeca, llevándoselo fuera de las celdas…Caminaron por un buen rato hasta llegar a una enfermería dónde Navid se limpiaría la herida de su cabeza.

-Veo que no tienes problema en ensuciarte las manos-él se paró frente a ella, de forma imponente.

-Tengo este lugar a cargo…No dejaré que se derrumbe…-ella exclamó intentando limpiar su herida, gimiendo por el ardor.

-Déjame- él tomó una gasa y la mojó en un líquido que estaba sobre la mesa, probablemente desinfectante y comenzó a pasarlo con cuidado por la herida.

-Gracias – ella cerró los ojos, dejando que el muchacho se encargara de sus heridas.

-Me recuerdas tanto a Juno –él continuó curando sus heridas y ella se detuvo, abriendo los ojos, sorprendida.

-De seguro la quisiste mucho- ella dijo algo incómodo.

-Sí, eso es cierto – terminó con sus heridas y se aclaró la voz – listo-

Ella sonrió y luego se puso de pie – Deberías descansar…Mañana será un día movido…Yo iré a dormir, estoy exhausta.

-Sí, es cierto. Déjame llevarte – La tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia su habitación.

* * *

-Rey…Vamos…Amor….Rey- Finn agitaba incansablemente a la joven que yacía en el suelo.

Ella, luego de varios minutos, comenzó a reaccionar, su cansado rostro se fijó en él, logrando pronunciar un débil –Finn-

-Todo estará bien…Mi vida…Todo estará bien – él estaba demasiado nervioso, y hablaba muy rápido.

-Ella…-tosió e intentó sentarse – _ella está fuera de control._

* * *

 **Espero leer sus comentarios!**


	13. La amenaza

_Capítulo 13: La amenaza._

-¿De qué hablas? Hace días no ha venido por aquí…- Finn desenredaba cuidadosamente los cabellos de Rey con sus dedos.

-Quería saber de ti…Y vine a buscarte, a escondidas…Pero fallé – Rey bajó la mirada – Soy una tonta…No podía no saber si quiera si estabas bien…

-Pusiste tu vida en riesgo… Pero todo está bien…Ya vendrán por nosotros…En cuanto noten tu ausencia – Él la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo. -¿No le has dicho a nadie?-

Ella tragó saliva – Sí…A Kylo R…-él la interrumpió-

-¿Qué?¿Es una broma? – la miró sorprendido.

-No, Finn… Él…Él ha cambiado, hay algo en él diferente…Ha hablado mucho con Leia…Puede ser una frase trillada…Pero aún hay luz en él…Y está dispuesto a apoyar a la resistencia… - miró los barrotes que aseguraban la puerta – el problema es…ella… Es más fuerte que antes…Y la oscuridad está muy aferrada a su interior.

-Rey…¿Quién era el sujeto que la ayudo a cargarte?...digo…Parecía un sith…-

-Él…él era sensible a la fuerza…Pero sinceramente no sé quién era… -suspiró cansada – Pareciera que siempre habrá uno más… y otro…y otro…Esto es interminable.

-Debemos ser fuertes…Rey…Todo mejorará… Y te lo estoy diciendo yo, que llevo un buen tiempo aquí –rio y ella también.

* * *

Navid gruñó estallando en ira… -Maldita desgraciada…

-Ya la hemos reducido, cálmate –Galen intentaba calmarla, mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre de control.

-¿Entiendes que ha burlado nuestra seguridad ella sola?...Una sola maldita persona ha logrado casi llegar a las celdas… -pateó varios contenedores e ingresó a la torre. -¡HUX! –comenzó a gritar, sus dientes apretados. Ante la ausencia del general volvió a gritar –GENERAL HUX –

Galen solo la observaba en silencio…Bastante sorprendido por esa faceta que dejaba ver en momentos de desesperación.

Hux ingresó a paso acelerado a la habitación y se puso de pie frente a ella - ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿SABE USTED QUE NUESTRA SEGURIDAD ACABA DE SER VIOLADA POR NADA MENOS QUE REY?-

-Eh..N-lo interrumpió.

-NO ERA UNA PREGUNTA, Ordene a los pocos soldados que tenemos que se alisten, prepare las naves restantes…Y por favor procure que no nos invadan mientras yo informo al Supremo líder de la situación…Atacaremos esta noche. –su voz era tan dura, como si se tratara de un militar…preparado y entrenado por años.

Hux asintió con su mirada fija en ella… Navid miró a Galen – prepárate por favor, luego te veré en los pasillos del ala de habitaciones. Galen asintió y se retiró.

Navid se dirigió al gran salón.

* * *

Ben…Cariño…¿Estás bien?

Ben gimió, algo transpirado tomando su cabeza entre sus manos – _Siento algo extraño…No…no lo distingo._

Leia acarició su mejilla con cuidado – Ben…cálmate por favor…Debes relajarte…

Él cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo y algunas imágenes sueltas aparecieron en su mente… ** _"Navid…golpeando a Rey, reuniéndose con Snoke…Galen Marek…"_** Abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez…

-¿Qué has visto hijo?-

El titubeó y dudó por unos segundos – N…Navid…ella…-se puso de pie y la miró – ¿Tienen alguna sala de comunicación aquí?-

Leia lo miró confundida – Ehm…Sí.

-Debes ir…Ahora… - él la miró fijamente – Y por favor…cualquier cosa que sepas…infórmame.

-Hijo…Creo que ya puedes salir de esta celda…es decir…-

-Luego decidirás eso, ahora ve…rápido – Kylo la apuró.

* * *

Navid salió de una larga conversación con el Supremo Lider Snoke… -Hagan vínculo con la base de la resistencia…Ubicada en D'qar …Necesito realizar una comunicación…En la sala principal. Traigan a los dos prisioneros.- Guardó su comunicador y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar indicado.

 _Ingresó a la sala principal…Una enorme habitación oscura, con columnas de color metálico…Una larga mesa del mismo color y una pantalla con algunos controles. Tipeo algunos números y letras y luego de unos segundos la pantalla se encendió, dejando ver a Leia Organa y varios empleados entre ellos estaba el famoso piloto, Poe Dameron, con su usual traje naranja y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho._

-Hola cariño – ella rio y luego fijó su mirada en la pantalla.

-¡Liberen a los prisioneros! – Dameron gritó algo descontrolado y Leia lo tomó del hombro, señalándole que se calme.

-Calma a tu subordinado si quieres que las cosas salgan bien – Navid gruñó y luego aseguró su postura apoyándose sobre su pierna izquierda.

-Navid…¿Qué quieres a cambio? Sólo queremos recuperar a nuestros dos integrantes. – Leia se mostraba bastante preocupada – Enteros…-aclaró.

-Creo que ustedes tienen algo que me es de mucho interés…Y ya sabes lo que és… -dio algunos pasos - No han secuestrado a un simple general – rio – o a un soldado nuestro…Sin quitarles valor…Han secuestrado a Kylo Ren…Y el tiempo ha terminado…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Creo que han agotado mi paciencia…En especial cuando enviaron a esa asquerosa Jedi a rescatar a FN-2187… Muy sucio Leia Organa…Muy sucio...-Leia la miraba sorprendida, no sabía que había sido secuestrada en esas circunstancias. –Sin embargo -miró a la puerta cuándo dos soldados de asalto ingresaban con los dos prisioneros. – Miren quienes se suman a la fiesta – señaló a los dos prisioneros que fueron sentados detrás de ella, sus manos y piernas se encontraban atadas y sus bocas cubiertas por una cinta extraña…Que se pegaba fuertemente a la piel.

-Ahora ven que están enteros.

Leia se mostró intranquila – ¡Libéralos Navid! Tú no comprendes…Muchas cosas han cambiado… Estás en el lado equivocado.

-¡CALLATE! Y escucha…-gruñó pero Leia la interrumpió.

-Debes comprender que estás siendo manipulada Navid… Debe haber alguna manera de llegar a un acuerd…-

-No termines esa frase…Porque no habrá acuerdos.- tomó un cuchillo de gran filo y con habilidad cortó la banda que sellaba la boca de Rey – Te daré algo para leer linda…Espero que sepas hacerlo.

 _Rey la miró sorprendida y la aprendiz de Ren tomó un papel de su bolsillo, que al abrirlo tenía un texto, lo colocó frente a la prisionera. Rey visualizó rápidamente el papel y se negó con la cabeza, rápidamente la otra mujer tomó el cuchillo y lo acercó peligrosamente a su yugular… acercándole nuevamente el papel para que lo lea._

Rey, con la voz temblorosa y un sudor frío recorriendo su rostro comenzó a leer – _Al amanecer de D'qar –tragó saliva – en ese mismo planeta…Serán ejecutados los prisioneros FN-2187 y Rey_ – su voz se quebró – _con motivo de venganza por la captura de Kylo Ren…_ -Rey miró a la cámara que los estaba enfocando a punto de hablar pero Navid hizo seña a los soldados de que sellaran su boca nuevamente y éstos rápidamente volvieron a colocar una cinta sobre su boca.

-¿Comprende que se acabaron los juegos? Leia Organa…-

-Esto no es necesario… En serio podemos negoc…-

-¡Ya es tarde! Esto no es negociable…Espero que esté presente en **tan interesante evento** – luego presionó un botón y cortó la comunicación. Rey y Finn intentaban hablar, reduciéndose solo a gemidos desesperados – Llévenlos a las celdas de la nave principal –

Los soldados se llevaron arrastrando a los dos prisioneros.

* * *

Navid se dirigió al lugar de encuentro con Galen Marek… _Él estaba esperándola, se había cambiado de ropa y probablemente duchado, por su cabello levemente mojado, recargado contra una de las paredes con sus brazos cruzados_. –Aquí estás…-Marek sonrió levemente y suspiró.

-Sí, lamento la tardanza – Navid lo miró – veo que te has preparado – ella golpeó levemente su hombro con el puño.

-Y veo que estás más calmada –

-Sí, lo siento… Esto es un poco estresante- ella se apoyó contra la pared a su lado y exhaló profundamente. –Aún tengo mil cosas más que hacer y mi cabeza no para un solo segundo…Ni siquiera sé si estoy haciendo algo bie…-Cuándo levantó la vista se encontró con que Marek se había volteado frente a ella, apoyando sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella abrió sus ojos, totalmente incómoda.

-Desde que me han despertado tengo la sensación de que las cosas se tornarán demasiado extrañas –él susurró con sus ojos clavados en ella.

- **"Ay no"** -Navid dijo para sus adentros, para luego safarse por debajo de sus brazos y caminar en dirección a su habitación, aun mirándolo – Em…Si, tienes razón… Lo seguiremos hablando en la nave – se aclaró la voz – te veo en media hora en el hangar – ingresó a su habitación – Oh, no, que horror…Esto está muy mal.

* * *

 _Luego de una larga ducha y varios preparativos, Navid caminó hacia el hangar, dónde todas las tropas estaban listas y como esperaba…Marek estaba allí, a un lado de la nave que usarían ellos para trasladarse hacia D'qar._

-¿Sabes si ya han abordado a los prisioneros?- ella le entregó un blaster y una navaja.

-Sí, ya están en la nave, en sus respectivas celdas – Galen las tomó y las colocó en su cinturón-

-De acuerdo, vamos – Navid subió por la rampa, mientras su par la seguía a pocos pasos de distancia.

* * *

-Ben…Ella va a ejecutar a Rey y Finn…

 _-Sí, pude sentirlo… Yo voy a detenerla…_

* * *

 **Por favor, no me asesinen por las actitudes de Galen...Ni crean que tengo algún tipo de perversión jajajaja, sólo quise hacer alusión a el pequeño y extraño romance que tuvieron Leia y Luke en algún momento antes de saber que eran hermanos...Sin embargo sabemos que aquí el crush es Kylo. Espero poder actualizar más seguido esta semana, hay varios feriados :D y con muuuchas ansias espero sus comentarios. Besitos y feliz comienzo de semana.**


	14. D'qar

_Capítulo 14: D'qar._

Un largo y silencioso ambiente había protagonizado el largo viaje hacia D'qar… Navid se había dedicado a meditar gran parte del tiempo, intentando recuperar la calma que hace tiempo no lograba obtener… -Estamos llegando a la base de la resistencia – un mensaje por radio fue suficiente para desconcentrar a la joven… -Alístate – miró a Galen y luego se pegó al vidrio de la ventana panorámica de la nave, algunos rayos de luz acariciaban el horizonte del planeta… Tomó un comunicador – Quiero que aterricen en el sector alejado a la llanura, más bien en los bosques...Si hay una retirada, necesito que estén preparados.

-Sí señora-

En la base de la resistencia ya habían oído las naves aproximarse, por lo que todos salieron a paso desconfiado hacia el hangar… Y todo se dio como Navid había ordenado…La nave principal aterrizó en la llanura, mientras que las de menor tamaño, dónde aguardaban los soldados, se perdieron en la zona boscosa…Leia, caminó delante de todos sus compañeros, rebeldes y a una distancia considerable se detuvo.

La gran rampa de la nave comenzó a descender lentamente y una importante cantidad de polvo comenzó a volar…Navid bajó lentamente de la nave, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Sus ojos fijos en un punto. Notó como los integrantes de la resistencia ya estaban reunidos sobre el hangar…

Dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante, sin alejarse mucho de su nave e hizo una seña a dos soldados de asalto que hacían guardia detrás de ella, ellos ingresaron rápidamente a la nave principal.

Galen aún no había bajado de la nave ya que se había quedado a terminar de alistar la nave para cualquier retirada repentina…

-Veo que me estaban esperando – _Su mirada era helada, maligna, hasta algo aterradora_ … Disfrutaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Navid, por favor…Debemos habl… - Leia había avanzado unos pasos hacia ella, con sus manos extendidas en señal de que no llevaba armas…Sin embargo la aprendiz la detuvo.

Chistó – Sh….Shhh quieta ahí, mira quienes están aquí – Sonrió y luego señaló a Finn y Rey que eran traídos al arrastre, por dos stormtroopers. Todo el ambiente se tensó, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro muy lentamente, tomó a Finn del cuello haciendo que mire hacia Leia – Este sujeto – rio – me ha causado muchos problemas…Es una piedra muy molesta, casi me cuesta la vida en mi primera misión…- se colocó en cuclillas frente a él – Pero gracias a ti, ahora soy así –sonrió y acarició su mejilla con desprecio para luego soltarlo y continuar caminando.

-¡Sueltalos! – gritó una piloto de la resistencia…Muy joven, casi adolescente, rápidamente Navid extendió su mano hacia ella y la elevó en el aire, todos se inquietaron aún más y comenzaron a rogar que no le haga nada.

-Es una jovencita muy valiente – hablo a la multitud – Pero no sabe cerrar la boca – la dejó caer en el suelo y caminó hacia Rey, varios fueron a asistir a la joven, que sólo se había golpeado un poco por la caída.

Se acercó a Rey y la tomó de uno de los nudos de su cabello haciendo mirar a la multitud… -En cambio tú… Salir en contra de todo, sólo para rescatar a - Su voz se tornó burlona – **_tu amoooor…_** \- ¿No te han dicho que el amor y la posesión te lleva a la oscuridad? Aunque yo preferiría que estés de este lado - sonrió – Pensándolo, en eso hasta podría identificarme contigo… He venido a buscar…a algo parecido al amor… -Toda la multitud se sorprendió por sus palabras, ella se acercó a su mejilla – Debido a él, hoy soy así de fuerte… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la soltó.

Leia comenzó a caminar más cerca de ella –Navid por favor, podemos negociarlo… En serio, no es necesario –

-¡QUE TE CALLES! –sacó un cuchillo alargado, similar a una katana, amenazante y provocó un profundo corte en el brazo de Finn – YA NO, ENTREGUEN A KYLO Y QUIZAS CONSIDERE DEVOLVERLES A LA JEDI – gritó con ira y se acercó a Finn nuevamente tomándolo por el cuello – ¡GALEN! –gritó fuertemente y pocos segundos después el muchacho salió de la nave, a la defensiva, con su sable encendido. – TOMA A LA CHICA – _Galen apenas levantó la vista notó las vestimentas de los integrantes de la resistencia…comenzó a mirarlos uno por uno, bastante consternado, su boca se abrió inconscientemente, estaba helado, confundido, aterrado…Estaba del lado equivocado. Luego notó como una mirada se había clavado en él…Lentamente viró su rostro en esa dirección y se encontró con ella…Una de las personas con las que hace años…Había creado la Alianza Rebelde._

 _Aún no lo podía creer, sus manos temblaron y su sable cayó al suelo, apagándose de inmediato, titubeando pudo pronunciar un –_ L…L…Leia Organa _– Estaba totalmente avergonzado…_

 _Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que él_ – Stark….Galen Marek –

 _Navid los miró algo preocupada, una corriente helada recorrió su cuerpo…Su plan se había arruinado, hasta un tonto en su situación se daría cuenta de que fue manipulado._

 _Marek finalmente perdió el control, había herido, matado y hecho mil cosas para el bando equivocado, había sido manipulado totalmente por una simple joven del lado oscuro, su nombre se había manchado una vez más, la impotencia lo cubrió. Una vez más…había sido títere de alguien malintencionado. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, gruñó de odio y corrió rápidamente hacia Navid, con la fuerza, la tomó del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla_ \- ME HAS MANIPULADO MALDITA DESGRACIADA.

Navid, jadeaba intentando tomar algo de aire, pero la presión era demasiado fuerte y cada intento que realizaba era inútil y provocaba un fuerte dolor en las vértebras de su cuello. –Y…Yo…- No podía ni siquiera completar la oración…Los segundos pasaban y sentía como una presión crecía dentro de su cuerpo, por la falta de aire, la desesperación estaba apoderándose de ella, ni siquiera podía concentrarse para defenderse.

Rápidamente la multitud rebelde comenzó a separarse…Abriendo paso a Kylo Ren, quién corría rápidamente en dirección a ellos - GALEN MAREK – gritó firme, todos lo miraron – SUÉLTALA.

-¿Tú también estas con ella? – extendió su mano hacia su sable, éste rápidamente se atrajo hacia él…

-No, detente, suéltala…- Kylo avanzó un paso más.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – sus dientes estaban apretados, y la joven estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

 _Kylo quería evitar decírselo en ese momento…Pero no tenía opción, su vida corría riesgo…Y el caballero de Ren aún tenía esperanzas de que su rayo de luz…Pudiera volver a alumbrar._

Kylo avanzó nuevamente quedando a pocos pasos de distancia - ¡POR QUÉ ES TU NIETA! – gritó y toda la multitud se sorprendió nuevamente, algunos sonidos de asombro salieron de las gargantas de algunos rebeldes, hasta la mismísima Leia, estaba totalmente sorprendida de lo que acaba de oír. _Galen por su parte, la soltó con rapidez, horrorizado miró sus manos y luego a la joven que yacía en el suelo, tomando largas bocanadas de aire…Totalmente_ _mareada_ – No, no…no- repetía continuamente a punto de entrar en shock…-esto no es pos…-

Para evitar que cometiera algún error, y el estado de shock que se aproximaba, Kylo extendió sus manos hacia él y la joven y en un segundo ambos quedaron desmayados…

Lentamente se volteó hacia el público – _Ahora tengo tiempo para resolver esto._

* * *

 _ **Y**_ **Navid sigue iguaal de intensa... jajaja, Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero quería subirles algo, y más sabiendo que probablemente pueda adelantar un poco en estos días de feriado...**

 **Por otro lado...Los invito a leer un one-shot Reylo que hice hace unos días, se llama "La paz efímera" y nada, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión!... Nos leemos pronto.**


	15. La intensidad de la oscuridad

_Capítulo 15: La intensidad de la oscuridad._

En el pasillo del sector de atención médica…Cerca de las puertas de las habitaciones dónde yacían Galen y Navid, Kylo estaba sentado…y a su lado su madre, Leia…Ambos permanecían en silencio, un rostro totalmente pensativo estaba grabado en el rostro del joven Solo…

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hijo?- Al fin, Leia rompió el silencio.

Kylo suspiró – No creí que ella estaría tan "impregnada" para este entonces… Esto…-apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano –Esto ha complicado un poco mis planes –la miró algo preocupado – Sin embargo…Planeo regresarla…Más allá de su oscuridad, está muy confundida, su corazón…Está rodeado de oscuridad, pero extrañamente aún lucha por no caer. –

-¿Estás seguro de ello? Ella no ha titubeado ni un segundo en herir a Finn y…-Kylo la interrumpió.

-Y yo no he titubeado en matar, madre…Y aquí estoy –

-Yo…yo la metí en esto…Déjame llevármela… Necesito reparar algo de lo que he hecho…-

\- Es arriesgado Ben…Muchos están detrás de ti…Y no con intensiones muy positivas…- su rostro de preocupación la delataba… _No quería volver a perderlo._

- _ **Necesito que confíes en** **m** **í**_ …-Estas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de la general…Repitiéndose una y otra vez…Llevándola años atrás…Cuándo Ben era solo un niño.

* * *

 _Leia acariciaba el desordenado cabello del joven Solo mientras lo miraba a los ojos…Arrodillada en el suelo para estar a su altura – Cariño…Créeme, debes ir con tu tío, no te arrepentirás. Serás un gran Jedi._

 _Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de tristeza el niño reprochaba - Pero mamá…Yo quiero quedarme contigo, tú también eres sensible a la fuerza…Y no eres jedi… ¿Por qué debo ir?_

 _Leia suspiró, en cierto punto tampoco quería_ _alejarse de él…Pero el temor de que las influencias de su herencia de Vader se hicieran presente, la obligaba a enviarlo a entrenarse con Luke - Será lo mejor mi vida, nos veremos en ocasiones…_

 _-¿Temes que me pase al lado oscuro? – sus ojos se habían tornado brillosos, estaba a punto de llorar – Te prometo que no lo haré madre, en serio…Sólo déjame quedarme aquí…-_

 _Luke acababa de llegar…Leia lo abrazó con fuerza y luego se puso de pie – Vamos Ben…Ya ha llegado tu tío…_

 _Pronto Luke se acercó y luego de saludar a ambos tomó la mano de Ben…_

 _-No mamá, en serio…Me portaré bien… No usaré la fuerza…Déjame quedarme – había roto en llanto, Leia mordió su labio conteniendo las lágrimas – **Confía en mí mami…**_

 _-Todo estará bien – Luke intentó tranquilizar a ambos mientras se llevaba al joven Solo._

 _-Adios cariño – Leia lo saludó con la mano desde lejos… Y observó cómo su hijo se iba en manos de su hermano._

* * *

-Ma…Mamá…¿Está todo bien? –Kylo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Leia parpadeó unos segundos – S..Si, está todo bien… ¿Y a dónde planeas llevarla?-

-No lo sé aún…Debo hallar algún planeta difícil de encontrar por la primera orden…Pero confía en mí…Todo mejorará.

-De acuerdo – Leia sonrió levemente y dudó por unos segundos para luego rodear con sus brazos a su hijo.

* * *

 _Dentro de la habitación…Navid yacía dormida…Todas las luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas cerradas… Había sido sedada para que permaneciera en sueño la mayor parte del tiempo mientras Kylo terminaba de organizarse…Sin embargo el efecto del anestésico estaba cesando. Pronto todo en la habitación comenzó a temblar… Las cortinas se sacudían dejando entrar algo de luz en la habitación…El temblor provocaba que todo lo que había sobre las mesas cayera al suelo y algunos frascos estallaran contra el suelo, el líquido de un extraño suero que estaba siendo inyectado en el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a entrar en ebullición hasta que el recipiente reventó, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, y las lámparas chispeaban …Kylo notó una perturbación en la fuerza y rápidamente entró en la habitación viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, se sorprendió notoriamente._

Navid abrió los ojos e instintivamente extendió su mano levantándolo en el aire - ¿Quién eres? –gruño sin poder distinguirlo en la oscuridad.

-N…Navi….Soy...yo – Kylo intentó hablar, sin embargo sentía un fuerte dolor recorrer su cuerpo – debes detener…esto-

-¿Kylo?- instantáneamente todo el ambiente se calmó… _Los objetos que habían llegado a levitar en el aire cayeron con fuerza en el suelo y cuidadosamente bajó al hombre que mantenía en el aire… Kylo encendió la luz para observar con más claridad todo el desastre._

-¿Qué fue eso? – Él la miró atónito.

Navid también se encontraba bastante sorprendida… -N…No lo sé…Yo – se sentó en su camilla para observar mejor todo el desastre – **estaba enojada.**

Kylo se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó frente a ella, en la camilla - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Ella continuó mirando a su alrededor y se puso a la defensiva - ¿Dónde estamos? Kylo…esto es…-

Kylo la calló colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios – shhh, pronto nos iremos –

-Debes volver a la primera orden…Debo llevarte conmigo – ella endureció sus facciones.

\- Primero debo llevarte a un lugar… Navid – él se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente. – Necesito que confíes en mí para esto –

-Siempre lo he hecho maestro…Pero prométame que luego de esto volveremos…El líder supremo Sn…

-Con escuchar eso me es suficiente- él pasó su mano por su mejilla y ella cerro los ojos… _Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían…Que no podían sentirse cerca…Todo había cambiado tanto para ambos en ese período._ Kylo susurró – te he extrañado.

 _Su piel se erizó al escuchar esto, ella también lo había sentido, había penado por él todo este tiempo, y la captura de Ren había sido muy influyente en su inmersión profunda en el lado oscuro…Sintió una especie de dolor en el pecho, no físico… Sino algo más sentimental… Como si luego de mucho tiempo, su corazón hubiera atisbado latir de nuevo…Como si luego de tanto tiempo, una oleada de calor recorriera su interior._ – Yo…-titubeó, algo nerviosa- yo te he necesitado – bajó la mirada – mucho.

Kylo apoyó su frente contra la suya, quedando a pocos centímetros…Sintiendo su respiración…Una sensación que lo llenó por completo en segundos – _Aquí estoy para ti._


	16. Hacia nuevos horizontes

_Capítulo 16: Hacia nuevos horizontes._

Caminando por las terrazas del edificio de la resistencia, en el largo atardecer de D'qar se encontraban Galen y Kylo…

-Todavía no puedo creer esto…Yo…yo no debería estar vivo – Galen se lamentó.

-Lo sé…Y lo lamento, no encuentro manera de disculparme más contigo… He cometido demasiados errores –

-Lo sé…Lo que más me decepciona es que…Fui manipulado nuevamente por el lado oscuro…Y…-no lograba pronunciar las palabras – Mi nieta… Ella…yo ni siquiera sabía que Juno esperaba un hijo mío…Y ahora Navid…Ella está perdida en…- Kylo lo interrumpió.

-Tienes mucho que procesar…Me llevaré a Navid…Iremos a Affa, un planeta en el borde exterior…Allí intentaré que vuelva a ser la persona que era antes…

Galen se detuvo y colocó su brazo sobre su hombro – Tú…¿Sientes algo por ella?-

Kylo suspiró y lo miró algo tímido, _después de todo…Estaba frente a lo más cercano al padre de Navid_ – Sí. Ella…ella ha influido mucho en mí…Y…-

-Es todo…Haz lo que puedas y trae de regreso a mi nieta…No podría decir que siento en serio…Esta familiaridad con ella, pero no quiero perder a nadie más –

Kylo esbozó una leve sonrisa – Lo haré…Tú...¿Qué harás?-

Galen se tronó los dedos para luego continuar – Me quedaré apoyando a Leia…Con la resistencia… Después de todo…Antes de morir, fui quién ayudó a fundar la Alianza rebelde…-se aclaró la voz - estaría siguiendo con mi cometido.

* * *

Rey estaba en su habitación acompañada de Finn… Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de la Jedi y las últimas luces de la tarde los alumbraban dejando un tono dorado en la piel de ambos. Rey había tomado varias vendas y algunos desinfectantes para realizar las curaciones de la herida del brazo del joven.

-Va a doler un poco – Ella sonrió levemente mientras que con toda la delicadeza posible, comenzó a tirar de la cinta que sostenía la venda a su brazo.

Finn apretó sus dientes dibujando un gesto de dolor.

-Es una larga herida – ella comenzó a observar los puntos que recorrían la longitud de la parte superior del brazo de Finn.

-Sí, lo sé…Era un arma bastante filosa.

Rey comenzó a colocar el desinfectante y a vendar nuevamente - ¿Sabes que he estado pensando?-

-Dime – Finn acarició su mejilla con su mano sana.

-Es muy notable el cambio…En el aura de Kylo…Ben, Él, simplemente su aura es diferente ahora que está nuevamente…En camino al lado luminoso.

-Eso solo me lo puedes decir tú -Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que me preocupa es esa chica…Él…Su plan de regresarla, si ella se ha fortalecido tanto, quizás se dé cuenta del cambio en su aura…No sería nada bueno- ella comenzó a ajustar las vendas.

-Eso es cierto…Pero bueno…Confiemos en la habilidad de Ben Solo para evadirlo-

* * *

-Así que… Affa – Leia se frotó las manos, estaba haciendo frío.

-Sí, es alejado y durante mi tiempo en la primera orden, nunca se tomó en cuenta dicho planeta.

Leia se colocó frente a su hijo y rodeó su rostro con sus dos manos – Cuídate mucho hijo...-

Kylo tocó una de sus manos y la miró a los ojos – Estaré bien madre… Nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Cómo planeas llevarla? Es decir…Ella cree que tú aún sigues siendo… -No quería ni mencionar ese nombre que le recordaba cosas tan horribles.

-Nos iremos en la noche, fingiré que huimos y tomaremos una nave… Es la única manera que se me ha ocurrido –

-Está bien, le diré a los muchachos que te equipen una nave, para el viaje-

Kylo la abrazó con fuerza…Galen ingresó a la habitación y se lamentó por un momento haber interrumpido el abrazo.

-Oh…debería…-

Leia sonrió – No, está bien – ajustó su postura - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Solo…venía a confirmar mi apoyo…Estaré al servicio de la resistencia-

Leia se acercó más al joven…Le costaba procesar que a pesar que aunque él tenga casi la misma edad que ella si su vida hubiera continuado, se veía más joven. – Me alegra mucho oír eso…Marek-

* * *

La noche había caído por fin en D'qar…Kylo estaba preparando algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso, simples objetos, una muda de ropa, algo de provisiones y un blaster…Sin olvidar su sable, quería parecer lo menos preparado posible, como si la maniobra hubiera sido totalmente improvisada…Navid era demasiado astuta, y no tardaría en cuestionar si sospechaba de algo.

Aún quedaban algunas personas despiertas, por lo que decidió hacer tiempo, paseándose por el hangar, algo inquieto.

Por fin el ambiente se calmó…En medio de la oscuridad y algunas pocas luces tenues Kylo se movía sigilosamente al área de enfermería dónde habían decidido contener a Navid, sujeta de manos y piernas… Obviamente ella estaba convencida de que luego de la conmoción que provocó su llegada, Kylo permanecía cautivo en una celda…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el chillido de los engranes despertó a la joven.

-¿Kylo?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Como…-él la interrumpió tapando su boca.

-Nos iremos de aquí – susurró - he planeado esto por mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió y luego lo miró - ¿Cómo haremos?-

-Tú sígueme- comenzó a soltar las ataduras.

Navid solo lo observaba en silencio…Su mirada era una mezcla de sorpresa y aprecio… _Era increíble cómo tan solo con la presencia de este sujeto podía sentir como el hielo en su interior, se derretía poco a poco._

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nadie?- Algo preocupada, Navid se movía por los pasillos detrás de Kylo.

-Es el cambio de guardia…Tenemos que hacerlo rápido –él tomó su mano con fuerza y aceleraron el paso, en pocos minutos estaban en la entrada del hangar y había un guardia, algo adormecido.

-Yo me encarg…-Navid estaba decidida a terminar con él, pero Kylo la detuvo.

-Shh, no es necesario, está durmiéndose…Esperemos un poco –Él tapo su boca y se detuvieron unos segundos hasta que el sujeto finalmente se durmió.

 _Ella se sorprendió un poco por su actitud racional…_ Pero comprendió que no quería llamar la atención.

Minutos después estaban en una pequeña nave de carga preparando el sistema para despegar.

-¿Para que utilizaba la resistencia este tipo de nave?- Ya había comenzado el interrogatorio.

-Para transportar suministros…rápido, toma el lugar de copiloto, deberemos salir rápidamente si no queremos que nos noten…Luego de que los motores se enciendan, nos habrán escuchado todos.

Enseguida la joven corrió al asiento, y ambos comenzaron a manipular diferentes botones y mandos…Segundos después ya estaban desplazándose por los aires.

Ella suspiró algo aliviada y luego lo miró - ¿A dónde me querías llevar?-

-Territorios del borde exterior, sector Coral, Affa-

-¿Affa?...¿Por qué tan…-

-Sin interrogatorios, Navid – Kylo frotó su cabeza con sus manos y luego de establecer el rumbo de la nave y activar el piloto automático se estiró sobre el asiento.

Ella suspiró y luego de quitarse el cinturón que la mantenía sujeta al asiento, se puso de pie, acercándose por detrás a Ben, colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y apoyó su mentón en uno de sus lados – Ha sido difícil…Todo este tiempo al mando de la primera orden…

Ben giró levemente su cabeza, para observarla de costado - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Has tenido problemas?- se preocupó un poco…Sabía que ese lugar concedía un poder inmedible, pero también era difícil de soportar, en especial siendo regido por el líder supremo Snoke…Quién lo había torturado por años. - ¿Snoke?-

Ella rápidamente se angustió y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Yo…yo, debo ser fuerte maestro…Y sé que no debo cuestionar al Lider supremo…Pero…-no podía hablar claramente, la angustia se hacía presente en constantes suspiros.

Ben se levantó rápidamente y la rodeó con sus brazos forzándola a apoyar su rostro en su pecho – Será mejor que te calmes, Navid…Han pasado muchas cosas…Entiendo todo…He estado en ese lugar – levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos – Cuándo lleguemos a Affa…Podrás contarme mejor todo…

Ella bajó la mirada… - ** _Kylo…Tú estás en peligro, estando a mi lado._**

* * *

 **Así que Affa...Por favor, me gustaría que me digan si no me estoy yendo un poco por las ramas...Tengo un punto! ya tengo casi seguro como será el desenlace...Pero aveces uno se distrae un poco...Se deja llevar... Así que me gustaría leerlos.**

 **Lamento la tardanza...He estado algo enferma y con mucho dolor de cabeza, por lo que estar frente a la pantalla, lo empeoraba, pero hoy que me siento un poco mejor pude actualizar. Saludosss.**


	17. Declaraciones tardías

_Capítulo 17: Declaraciones tardías._

 _El resto del viaje fue algo incómodo, silencioso y colmado de pensamientos...Navid había regresado al asiento de copiloto y poco después cayó en un profundo sueño, acurrucándose, apegando sus piernas a su vientre…El espacio tenía esa característica…Cuánto más te alejabas de la atmósfera de un planeta más frío se tornaba… Kylo tomó una manta de una cajonera que poseía la nave y rápidamente la cubrió para luego volver a su asiento y perderse en sus pensamientos…Por fin en mucho tiempo…Podía disfrutar del silencio._

 _Cerró los ojos y comenzó a procesar, a dejar que todos los últimos recuerdos que poseía se vayan organizando como carpetas…Por orden de aparición en su mente…Desde que había decidido liberarse de la primera orden se sentía tan libre, tan tranquilo, incluso nunca más volvió a sentir la soledad, que irónicamente, lo llevó a ese lugar. Se sentía tan lleno de sentimientos nuevos que no lograba describir… No podía decir que estaba feliz…Sería un paso inmenso y no había pasado tanto tiempo, Kylo podría haber dejado a Ben regresar, pero sería muy difícil que decida irse por completo, y probablemente muchos rasgos de este nombre ficticio se hayan arraigado a su personalidad…_

 _Sin embargo…Allí para oscurecer, entorpecer y hasta frustrar un poco sus sentimientos estaban los pesares de su aprendiz, que él mismo había llevado hasta lo más profundo del abismo y ahora se estaba manifestando incontrolable. También sabía que su deuda se encontraba en números rojos, él había cometido demasiados errores, masacres… Y sabía que existía un buen número de individuos que darían lo que sea por asesinarlo lentamente hasta que su último suspiro sea la desesperada petición de que lo maten de una vez._

 _Por último estaba Snoke… Y era la peor parte…Snoke no se quedaría con las manos vacías…No se quedaría sin aprendiz y con los brazos cruzados…No… Snoke desataría toda su furia y utilizaría todos los recursos para recuperar a Navid o a Kylo…Y estaba seguro de que las preferencias estaban del lado de la joven… No dejaría que ella termine en manos de él…No dejaría que pase lo mismo que pasó él. Sí en algún momento en su plena oscuridad Kylo sintió piedad…Lo único que deseaba era que nadie más pasara por lo mismo que él paso durante sus entrenamientos con el supremo líder…Y sin saberlo, sin ser consciente, quizás por un golpe de impulso, había dejado a Navid justamente en manos de él…Durante su ausencia._

Pronto unos sonidos mecánicos de la nave alertaba que estaban cerca del área de descenso, por lo que Kylo se alertó poniéndose en posición para luego manejar algunos controles.

-¡Navid!-susurró varias veces hasta que la joven comenzó a despertar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ella aún estaba desperezándose.

-Estamos descendiendo, en la primera habitación, yendo por el pasillo a la derecha, hay algunas prendas. Cámbiate y vuelve al asiento de copiloto.

-¿Por qué? – Ella se sorprendió, no veía la necesidad.

-Por qué la idea es que no nos reconozcan…Y tú con esas vestimentas tan…Sith, serías distinguible a millas, vamos cámbiate…Además, estás sucia. – endureció su mirada y luego continuó manejando el deceso.

Navid se sintió algo avergonzada por el último comentario y corrió rápidamente a la habitación a cambiarse, esta ropa era más simple, un pantalón al cuerpo color marrón café y una remera de color gris con corte en V. Notó que en la habitación había un pequeño baño y no dudó en ingresar y lavar un poco su cara y brazos… Mojó un poco su cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo alta. Se miró al espejo por unos segundos más y luego salió de la habitación.

Kylo la observó y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro al notar que se había aseado un poco…Tímidamente ella volvió a sentarse y la nave terminó de aterrizar.

-Recuerde que luego de esta escala por Affa debemos…- Kylo la interrumpió.

-Navid, te voy a pedir que durante este tiempo evites mencionar ello… Aún sigo siendo tu superior…Tu maestro y te he traído aquí justamente porque he notado que aun te falta mucho por aprender.

 _Los recuerdos de las palabras de Snoke rondaban continuamente por la mente de Navid, debía regresarlo…O matarlo, y si Kylo presentaba resistencia, no tenía alternativa…Sin embargo una parte de ella creía que Ren tenía algo de razón…Le faltaba mucho por aprender._

* * *

Luego de bajar de la nave, ambos observaron detenidamente el lugar, era de noche y frente a ellos una enorme ciudad estallando en luces de colores, altos edificios y naves desplazándose continuamente en un tráfico algo pesado.

-Pensé que los embotellamientos sucedían únicamente en la tierra…-Dijo Navid irónicamente para que luego una mueca de tristeza se impregnara en su rostro al recordar lo poco que quedaba en su mente del planeta en el que vivió por muchos años…Eso había quedado tan atrás.

-Affa es un planeta altamente poblado… Es conocido por ello y por su…-Observaba la gran variedad de individuos, humanos, twi´leks, durosianos, sullustanos- gran diversidad.

-Ya veo…-

* * *

 _Mientras Navid se adentraba por calles no muy alejadas, observando cada detalle, cada objeto, cada vidriera…Kylo se había encargado de conseguir dónde se quedarían…Rápidamente dejo sus pocos objetos personales en el hotel y salió en busca de ella, luego de caminar un buen rato, por fin la encontró y la escena le causo hasta algo parecido a la ternura…Allí estaba ella, pegada a una vidriera, al parecer hace un buen rato, observando un vestido de alta costura de una tienda conocida del lugar…Lentamente se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado._

-No podría imaginarte llevando eso.

-Antes de ser tu aprendiz solía usar ropa más variada que solo la del entrenamiento o combate…Sin embargo nunca use algo así y menos con un estilo tan…galáctico.

-Aquí es normal este tipo de ropa…Más en los "altos niveles" las mujeres son muy ostentosas- miró enfrente y observó que había un bar…-¿Solías salir…cuándo estabas allá? Digo, bares…eso.

-No mucho, antes de estar de novia…-Navid pensó por unos segundos…Núnca le había hablado mucho a Kylo de su anterior pareja…Y sinceramente ya no lo recordaba mucho, sin embargo pensar en la Tierra la había puesto demasiado nostálgica – Acepto que sí, hasta demasiado…Era un poco desastrosa…Pero luego decidí calmarme un poco-

-Qué pena oír eso – rio y la miró.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró divertida y golpeó su hombro.

\- Porque hoy conocerás un bar de Affa. Vamos – la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta del lugar.

-Oh, Kylo, ¿Esto es en serio?

-Sí, nunca he ido a un lugar así y que mejor que alguien que ya ha ido – arrastrándola para ingresar.

-Pero nunca he ido a un bar de estos lugares…No Kylo espera… - tratando de safarse y contener la risa.

-Vamos, ya estás adentro…Un rato no más.

-Kylo… No sé qué planeas aquí…-

-Vamos, no seas aburrida – Navid se resignó y asintió ingresando definitivamente al bar, junto a su maestro.

* * *

 _Se sentaron en una de las mesas y una extraña música sonaba, siendo interpretada por seres más extraños, de facciones hasta algo divertidas, provocando una carcajada inevitable en la joven._

-No seas grosera – Kylo rió y segundos después una mesera se había acercado a ellos con una bandeja con dos pequeños vasos, similares a los famosos "Shots". – Cortesía de la casa –

Ambos agradecieron y luego se miraron.

-Oh…Esto me da una señal de alerta – Navid observaba el vaso con el extraño líquido azul transparente. – Vaso pequeño, efecto grande… - seguía dudando si tomarlo o no.

\- Vamos… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –Kylo parecía un niño en un casino.

-Sí es parecido al tequila…Muy malo – rio.

\- Veo que sí eres muy aburrida-

-No…No lo s…-Una voz en su interior interrumpió su habla **_"Estás olvidando tu objetivo…tráelo ahora mismo"_** suspiró y gruñó para sus adentros, estaba cansada de ello y necesitaba dispersar su mente aunque sea una vez…Sin mencionar que cada vez que le decían "Aburrida" era un desafío imposible de rechazar para ella, rápidamente tomó el shot y lo tomó de un solo saque y lo miró – Vamos… Inténtalo. – lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante –

 _Kylo tomó decididamente el shot de la extraña bebida y la bebió con rapidez…En seguida comenzó a toser debido al ardor que provocó en su garganta y miró a Navid algo sorprendido._

Ella soltó una carcajada – Oh vamos, no es tan malo – Hizo una seña a la mesera, pidiendo otra ronda.

 _Luego de varios shots, ambos ya estaban algo…un poco…ebrios…Un poco demasiado…_

-Essa….Essa twi'lek ¿La has visto? Es muuuy azul – Kylo la señalaba con el dedo y Navid riendo le bajo la mano.

-Kylo, no señaleeees – no podía parar de reir – disccculpe – miró a la mujer, algo molesta.

-Oh…lo siennto – Kylo apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y con sus manos sostenía su rostro, mirándola.

-¿Qué miras? –Navid sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemar.

\- Nada…Estoy algo arrepentido…- sonrió.

-¿De qué? –

\- De no haberme involucrado contigo antes… -Más allá de la ebriedad, las palabras de Kylo sonaban demasiado sinceras…Tanto que habían llegado como estacas en el corazón de Navid.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos observándolo… Su corazón latía con rapidez, para luego responder con algo de diversión -Pero tú decidiste ponerte en el papel de maestro correcto y decidiste ignorarme –

-Ya no puedo mantenerlo más-

-Señores…disculpen, pero estamos cerrando – La mesera que anteriormente los había atendido, estaba advirtiendo que habían quedado ellos solos y algunas personas más…

-oh, lo siento – Abonaron y luego se retiraron del lugar lentamente por una ciudad un tanto más apagada…

* * *

 _Era de madrugada y el cielo nocturno estaba un poco más claro ya, el tráfico estaba más calmado y solo unas pocas personas deambulaban. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían salido tomados de la mano y caminaban lentamente por el pavimento levemente humedecido por la humedad que desprendía el lugar…Una bruma algo espesa se entrometía por cada pasillo y callejón del lugar._

De pronto Navid se detuvo y fijó su mirada en Kylo, sus ojos eran algo tristes - ¿Por qué nunca antes me dijiste lo que sentías por mí? Siempre pensé que me usabas…O que simplemente no te interesaba Kylo. – Su tono de voz era algo molesto.

Kylo se sorprendió por sus palabras pero en cierto punto tenía razón, él siempre se había mostrado bastante desinteresado con su aprendiz y eso dio mensajes equívocos…Quizás por mera soberbia y sensación de poder. –Yo…yo…era un imbécil Navid… No hice las cosas bien pero…

-Me sentí tan idiota…Me sentía…Me molestaba tanto sentirme atraída por ti porque sabía que saldría lastimada… arg- gruñó e hizó el ademán de darle una bofetada pero detuvo su mano justo a milímetros de su rostro, provocando que Ben frunciera su rostro.

Él colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y sólo la observaba…La luz de las lunas de Affa resaltaba cada rasgo de ella y la hacía extremadamente bella. –Lo siento – susurró.

Navid sonrió y suspiró algo resignada – _Lo sé_ – sin pensarlo mucho más se acercó a él y eliminó toda distancia entre sus labios.


	18. Entre cenizas

_Capítulo 18: Entre cenizas._

-Vamos, debes estar cansada – Kylo apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y la atrajo a su cuerpo para luego caminar en dirección al hotel donde previamente había hecho una reservación.

Al llegar a la habitación notaron que disponía de una sola cama y un pequeño sofá.

-Oh…-exclamó Navid, algo tímida. –si quieres yo…-Kylo la interrumpió inmediatamente

-No, no es necesario…duerme tú ahí –señaló la cama – no hay problema –Mientras observaba detenidamente el diminuto sofá.

Navid pensó por unos segundos y luego se abalanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo que duro un par de minutos. Kylo solo enterró su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, respirando su aroma.

Largas, muy largas se hicieron las horas de esa eterna noche…Algunas luces tenues ingresaban por la ventana iluminando el rostro de Navid abatido por el insomnio y a un Kylo Ren inmerso en un profundo sueño. Es que desde que decidieron dormir, la joven no había logrado pegar un ojo…Repentinamente una angustia creciente se había establecido en su interior…Su madre.

Extrañamente esa noche se habían hecho presente en su inconsciente ciertas imágenes poco agradables…Y más allá de que su relación con ella no finalizó del todo bien, era imposible romper lazos tan fuertes y no sentir absolutamente nada.

 _Fuego, fuego por todas partes…edificios enteros destrozados, gritos, llantos y agonía…Eran algunas de las imágenes que de manera confusa se pasaban por su mente…¿Por qué estaba viendo esto? Sintió una fuerte molestia en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar… ¿Sería cierto todo esto que veía? O era producto de su imaginación…Y su mente incapaz de conciliar el sueño._

Temía…Ella temía… La última imagen que se estableció en su mente había provocado que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo y su piel se erizara completamente…Su madre, _rogando piedad, entre las cenizas de una casa incendiada, con varias heridas y una cantidad considerable de sangre distribuida por todo su cuerpo… Un fuerte ruido y todo se apagó._

Sí…Ella se había enojado demasiado con su madre…La había detestado por mentirle sobre sus orígenes y ocultarle su verdadera herencia… Su verdadero apellido…Pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que como cualquier madre protectora, lo había hecho para protegerla…

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar…Helado y su cuerpo temblaba… _"Estás olvidando tu objetivo"_ gruñó para su interior _"Mátalo…"_ Un dolor creciente en su interior provocaba que todo su cuerpo se tensara "Mátalo de una vez y vuelve a liderar la primera orden"… "Tu madre… No logró terminar de oír la frase, Kylo estaba intentando hacerla volver en sí, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a gemir de dolor.

-Navid, ¿Qué te sucede? –La miró sorprendido.

-Necesito...-no lograba parar de temblar- Necesito ver a mi madre…- Ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su remera y miró a Kylo con sus ojos bastante rojos.

Kylo se afirmó sobre la cama en la que estaba sentada Navid y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro – Tú…¿Estás segura de ello?... Ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

-Kylo…necesito ir a la tierra…He visto cosas…- ella tenía la mirada fija en un punto, ignorando la cercanía de Ben Solo.

Él acercó su mano a su rostro y quitó los cabellos húmedos que molestaban en su rostro, para luego suspirar – De acuerdo, nos iremos en la mañana. Pero debes calmarte…Quizás solo fue tu imaginación – Ahora él había rodeado a la joven con sus brazos y la apoyó en su pecho, Navid contorneó su cintura con sus manos y escondió su rostro en su abdomen.

Se mantuvo allí por unos segundos, sentir los latidos de su corazón le habían proporcionado la calma que tanto estaba necesitando. Kylo solo acariciaba su cabello, algo pensativo y un tanto preocupado por lo que acababa de oír.

 ** _"Obedece mis órdenes…Aprendiz"_ ** Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dormirse.

En la mañana, la misma nave que los había llevado hacia Affa fue utilizada para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Navid solo iba y venía por los pasillos, mientras Kylo terminaba con los preparativos para despegar.

Un viaje demasiado largo para ser placentero, un paisaje repetitivo en las pequeñas ventanillas y una Navid demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa por llegar. Kylo se había perdido un largo rato en una de las habitaciones, pero no llamo la atención de la muchacha. Poco después salió con algo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- ella rápidamente lo fulminó con su mirada.

Kylo no emitió una palabra hasta estar frente a la joven quien estaba sentada bastante desparramada sobre uno de los asientos de pilotos. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y extendió hacia ella, su sable… - Espero no me decepciones en su uso. Estamos llegando a Tierra y sea lo que hayas visto, quizás lo necesites–La mirada del muchacho era totalmente seria, hasta un poco intimidadora y el clima se torno bastante tenso y frío…Como si el maestro firme, intimidante y disciplinador hubiera regresado.

Navid titubeó por unos segundos y luego tomó el sable con firmeza y lo colocó en su cinturón – Gracias.

 _Llegando a la atmósfera de la tierra, Navid le había dado las indicaciones de dónde se ubicaba su antigua casa y Kylo había establecido las coordenadas. Al llegar a la zona rápidamente ambos supieron que las cosas no estaban bien… Grandes y pesadas nubes oscuras eran lo único visible a su alrededor mientras descendían…Nubes que no eran particularmente de lluvia…Cada vez que descendían más, más claro era el panorama…Ceniza a montones y todo en oscuridad… La nave logró aterrizar y Navid sin decir una sola palabra corrió por la rampa para luego enterrar sus pies en el suelo, cubierto de restos de casas y ceniza de fuegos antiguos. Miró a su alrededor desesperada, estaba a una cuadra de lo que era su casa y aún con una leve esperanza…En medio del oscuro y devastador panorama comenzó a caminar a un paso que se iba acelerando._

-Oh por dios – _Miles de cuerpos carbonizados y algunos en plena descomposición avanzada tapizaban el suelo, finalmente corrió a toda velocidad hasta lo…que finalmente quedaba de su casa…Unas pocas columnas, consumidas por el fuego, toneladas de escombros y nada… Nada quedaba… Una angustia creciente se depositó en su garganta comenzó a abrirse paso entre los escombros, buscando algo, una señal…Una señal de lo peor. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con cada paso que daba…Todo estaba tan consumido y la peor de las incertidumbres invadía su ser._

 _Kylo no había logrado alcanzarla, y venía varias cuadras atrás…siguiendo su rastro._

Con fuerza, Navid continuaba moviendo escombros…Pero nada, no había señales de su madre…No había señales de nada…

 _Hasta que por fín…Contra una de las columnas…tapado por una cantidad importante de cenizas y tierra por el paso de los días…Estaba la peor imagen. Navid corrió desesperada, tropezando con el difícil suelo y se desplomó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su madre, bastante afectado por el fuego… Un llanto desconsolado le impedía respirar con facilidad y un claro mensaje de quién había cometido esta atrocidad estaba frente a ella… Cubriendo la cabeza del cadáver…Habían dejado **un casco de stormtrooper** y una insignia de la primera orden._

Kylo logró distinguir a la joven entre los escombros y corrió hacia ella, ante una imagen paralizadora se detuvo… No sabía como reaccionar…La muchacha estaba destrozada…Llorando sin contención y soltando gritos de desesperación.

-Navid- susurró y se agachó para quedar a su altura…Pero ella solo se aferró al cuerpo de su madre, tiznándose con el carbón del mismo cuerpo. Gritó destrozada, maldiciendo a la primera orden, a Snoke…Diciendo millones de palabras de odio y desesperación.

Él la tomó con sus brazos e intentó separarla del cuerpo – No te hará bien quedarte aquí…Debemos irnos – Pero la muchacha seguía gritando desesperada, jurando venganza.

-Si quieres vengarte, no pierdas más tiempo aquí – Kylo clavó su mirada en la joven, cubierta de girones oscuros. – Terminemos esto –

La joven se limpió las lagrimas de su rostro, pero solo logró esparcirlas aún más y con su mirada fija en el cuerpo pronunció – **Yo lo terminaré.**

* * *

 **Hace cuanto tiempo no actualizo? Mil millones de disculpas por la tardanza...Estoy con algunos problemillas con mi computadora y no podía ni escribir ni actualizar...Todo estaba allí...Espero pronto solucionar esto y que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **No sé cuantos capítulos más vendrán, pero ya sé como sera el final...muajajajaj**

 **Saludos y espero sus comentarios.**


	19. Antes que mañana

_Capítulo 19: Antes que mañana._

 _"¿Crees que esto sucedió hace poco? La persona que tienes al lado ha devastado la tierra para que no te desenfoques…Navid, todo esto sucedió bajo las ordenes de Kylo Ren…Vuelve, completa tu entrenamiento y asesínalo de una vez…"_

 _"Fuiste tú…"_

 _"Obedece mis órdenes, aprendíz"_

 _"Nunca fui tu aprendiz"_

 _"Búscame y cumple tu cometido…Sabes dónde estoy"_

Tortuosa conversación mental que solo lograba que los dientes de Navid se apretaran más y más y las venas de su cuello se ensancharan mientras con ira enterraba en la tierra una pala que había hallado no muy lejos y arrojaba montañas de tierra a su alrededor… El sudor corría por su cuerpo y se mezclaba con la suciedad que la cubría…Kylo había insistido en ayudarla pero no, Navid se había negado repetidas veces, justificando que era parte de su duelo…Enterrar a su madre ella misma.

 _"Sabes que estoy aquí… ¿A qué le temes?"_

Sus manos se apretaban con cada vez más fuerza al mango de la pala, provocando que estas se enrojecieran…

Luego de lograr una profundidad razonable, salió del pozo en el que sepultaría a su madre. Corrió hacia la nave y tomó una de las capas que utilizaba para abrigarse…Con ésta envolvió su cuerpo y luego, ahora sí con ayuda de Kylo, lo colocó en el agujero que antes había cavado…Y se sentó…se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el cubierto cuerpo.

-Esto no era necesario… - Por fin pronunció una oración.

 _Kylo no sabía, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Su relación con su madre apenas estaba reanudándose y nunca había tenido relaciones de apego demasiado fuertes… Y la mujer por la que tenía sentimientos se estaba desmembrando frente a él._ Finalmente y luego de pensarlo reiteradas veces se arrojó al suelo a su lado y la rodeó con fuerza, provocando que ella solo afirmara sus manos en sus brazos y soltara su llanto. Kylo presionó su labio inferior y miró hacia el horizonte… Una tormenta se avecinaba…Relámpagos y rayos condimentaban de una tristeza insuperable la escena. Procurando tomar la iniciativa, luego de unos minutos…Él se puso de pie y tomó la pala que antes había utilizado la muchacha y la observó…Esperando aprobación, ella se secó las lágrimas y solo asintió con la cabeza. Y mientras el joven Solo comenzaba a arrojar tierra al pozo la muchacha se distancio un poco, observando con atención el suelo… Kylo no le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su trabajo mientras poco a poco las gotas de lluvia se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

* * *

Cuándo la leve lluvia se convirtió en aguacero y Kylo había finalizado su labor, también bastante mojado por la fuerte tormenta, Navid regresó…Con sus pies cubiertos de barro, su cabello chorreando agua y en sus manos…Un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres. Se acercó lentamente a la tumba y colocó estas flores sobre la tierra.

-Es lo único que encontré – susurró.

-Y está bien – Kylo tocó su hombro y ella volteó, para luego hacerle una seña con la cabeza de regresar a la nave. Él caminó a su lado.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se levantó y la tormenta empeoraba, Navid acercó sus brazos a su cuerpo e intentó recuperar algo de calor, sin embargo la humedad de sus vestiduras solo empeoraban todo y comenzó a titiritar sus dientes.

* * *

Rápidamente ingresaron en la nave y cerraron la rampa, Navid se sentó en silencio, en uno de los sillones más cómodos que los asientos de pilotos.

Kylo rápidamente se dirigió a una sala dónde había algo de ropa seca y se cambió rápidamente para tomar algo para la muchacha e ir hacia ella. –Toma, cámbiate rápido – Dejó las prendas sobre el sillón a su lado…Pero Navid no reaccionaba, no emitía acción, solo se mantenía en silencio. –vamos Navid, estas temblando – Suspiró al ver que seguía inmutable y la miró por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo – _rápidamente pasó su mano por su cabello, arrastrándolo hacia atrás y tímidamente se acercó a ella y extendió sus manos para que se ponga de pie. Navid tomó sus manos, ahora con la mirada fija en el suelo. Con cuidado comenzó a arremangar la remera que tenía puesta para dejar al descubierto su tersa piel, ahora erizada por el frío que había pasado, rápidamente, cuando logró quitar la remera de su cuerpo, su torso se veía cubierto solo por un pequeño brasier estilo deportivo, sin embargo la vergüenza invadió a la joven quién cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos para luego de meditar por unos segundos, suspirar y mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían por su rostro, comenzó a desvestirse, esta vez…Sola. Kylo fue a buscar la ropa que había preparado para ella y la joven se observaba en el reflejo metálico que una pared le proporcionaba._

-Ven Navid, ponte est…-

-No- Ella volteó rápidamente y se acercó lentamente para luego rodearlo con sus brazos con fuerza. Ben se sorprendió de su reacción pero correspondió su abrazo, apoyando su mentón en el hueco de su hombro. Lentamente, ella se distanció un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos… Sus ojos estaban impregnados en dolor…Pero también en otro sentimiento, que torpemente Ben no supo distinguir hasta que ella chocó sus labios con los suyos, inundándose ambos en un beso bastante apasionado. Ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos enterrando sus manos por debajo de su camiseta mientras que él, más reservado, dejaba que sus dedos se pierdan entre su cabello enmarañado por la lluvia. – Qu…Que…- Kylo intentaba hablar entre besos, pero era imposible…Ella solo quería estar cerca de sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes y Navid se alejó unos centímetros para hablar mientras continuaba dibujando caricias en su espalda. Con la respiración algo entrecortada – _Mañana… Mañana terminaré… con todo… Pero sí mañana yo termino junto a ello… En ese momento…_ _No quiero pensar en mis tristezas…_ N _o quiero pensar en lo que acaba de suceder…_ -comenzó a arremangar su camiseta _– Sólo quiero recordar esto –_ Miró nuevamente a Kylo antes de finalmente deshacerse de su prenda. Rápidamente Kylo continuó besándola y la alzó en sus brazos para luego llevarla hasta el sillón, recostándola cuidadosamente.

Enmarcó su rostro con su mano y la miró a los ojos – Terminaremos todo…Pero no me pidas que acepte perderte… Porque me perdería a mi mismo también… - _Y dónde antes hubo lágrimas ahora habían besos y caricias, y dónde hace tan poco hubo una tristeza inmensa, ahora todo se había vuelto pasión, amor y anhelo._


	20. Encuentro con el destino

_Capítulo 20: Encuentro con el destino._

 _"Éramos uno, y al ser uno la oscuridad pedía a gritos piedad, sin embargo la avasallante luz atravesaba todo como si de puñales se tratara… Fuimos uno y en ese momento todo rastro de soledad, tristeza, agonía era inexistente._

 _Ahora somos uno… Juntos no hay otra vulnerabilidad más que el otro. Y si el destino nos unió conscientemente, bien por él, honraremos su decisión. Pero si así no lo fue, si este acto de amor fuerte y puro en todos sus sentidos, fue solo un descuido del Señor del Porvenir, que lamentable será para él, porque a partir de este momento lucharemos por nuestro amor hasta el fin de nuestros días."_

Navid yacía descansando sobre el pecho de Kylo, acariciando con su brazo proximal su mejilla, observando a la nada…

-No has descansado nada – Kylo suspiraba mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cintura.

-Tú tampoco…será parejo – rio.

-Faltan pocas horas para que amanezca…descansemos un rato – Kylo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldar.

-No quiero dejar de mirarte – Navid sonrió.

-Vamos, por favor – Ben comenzó a acariciar su cabello hasta que la muchacha poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

-Siento un cambio en la fuerza – Galen estaba a un lado de Leia en un tablero de controles.

-¿De qué hablas?- Leia se puso de pie, observándolo algo desconcertada.

-Navid, creo…que corre peligro- Galen se puso de pie y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Galen, ella está con Kylo, en Affa…Estarán bien… - Colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-No están ahí…- Galen clavó su mirada en la general.

-¿Cómo que no?- Ella se alteró un poco.

-Búscalos en el radar…Su nave debe tener algún gps…Supongo –

* * *

-No muy lejos de aquí…Hay una gran fábrica abandonada… Su fuerza…irradia…Él está allí, lo sé – Navid se colocaba sus pantalones mientras dialogaba con Kylo.

-He sentido su energía, pero no supuse que estaría tan cerca – Él se mostró dudoso. -¿Cómo entraremos sin ser derribados? – Kylo tomó sus armas y comenzó a colocarlos en su cinturón y pantalón.

Navid colocó su sable en su cintura y tomo algunos blasters, para luego observarlo – Porque él me está esperando…

* * *

 _El ambiente fuera de la nave era extraño, demasiado…Nubes oscuras pasaban sobre sus cabezas, un silencio ensordecedor un aspecto nostálgico irrumpía todo a su alrededor. El camino hacia el lugar de encuentro fue silencioso, hasta algo tenso…Se notaban los nervios en ambos._

 _Era una misión suicida…Eran dos contra una posible multitud de stormtroopers, artillería y disparos. Sin embargo intentaron aferrarse al pensamiento de Navid de que no los atacarían por el simple hecho de que Snoke hace tiempo estaba llamándola frente a él._

-Navid, por la puerta lateral será mejor…Entrar por el frente sería suicida…¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?- Ben intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

-Ben, ya de por sí esta misión es suicida…Nada cambiaría ingresar por un lado o el otro. –Recorrían las últimas cuadras hacia el destino. Pronto la fuerza volvió a perturbarse y una sensación extraña, casi de repulsión se manifestó en ambos. – Estamos cerca –

Al llegar al lugar, Navid se colocó frente a él –Ahora escúchame- colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros – No quiero que discutas, no quiero que te enojes…Solo necesito que escuches y por una vez me hagas caso – Kylo solo la miraba en silencio – Voy a entrar yo sola…-Kylo intento hablar pero ella tapó su boca – Voy a entrar sola…Él me esta esperando…Ademas…Necesito…Hacer las pases conmigo – suspiró – Cuándo fui por ti…A D'qar…Ben…Yo iba con el objetivo de secuestrarte, de llevarte ante Snoke y en caso de no poder, matarte…Pero todo cambió…Mis sentimientos reavivaron y comprendí que como tú, había sido manipulada muy fácilmente. Asi que por favor…Necesito que te quedes de este lado…Que derribes a los soldados que sean una amenaza…

-Navid, morirás-

-Confía en mí por favor-

Kylo presionó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos, apretando sus dientes – Por favor, prométeme que volverás –

-Es una promesa – Navid sonrió y le dio un rápido beso para luego retirarse entre las grandes puertas que adentraban en la fábrica.

* * *

-Están en la Tierra…Planeta nativo de Navid…-Leia dijo bastante desconcertada-

-Prepárame una nave y un copiloto – Galen se puso de pie.

-Pero…-Marek la interrumpió.

-Por favor General, está en peligro, quizás ambos –

-Entonces deja que mi mejor piloto te acompañe- Leia frunció sus labios y tomó su comunicador.

Galen esperaba bastante inquieto en el hangar, caminaba de un lado al otro y jugaba con el mango de su sable…Hasta que a lo lejos observó a Poe Dameron acercarse a paso acelerado.

-Galen Marek, es un honor ir a esta misión con usted-

-Será arriesgado, Dameron - Galen observó su rostro, parecía un niño en un cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, pero los traeremos a ambos, a salvo – golpeó su hombro y ambos subieron a la nave.

* * *

Al ingresar a la fábrica, todo estaba oscuro, viejo, un enorme pabellón abandonado, máquinas con una enorme capa de óxido y el único ruido era el chocar de su calzado con el suelo. Más allá de la soledad del lugar se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, con un blaster en su mano.

Al final del gran galpón había una puerta que llevaba a un largo pasillo que conectaba con otro pabellón. Aceleró su paso y sintió como la fuerza se intensificaba a cada paso, también la sensación de repulsión e incomodidad. Al llegar a la puerta suspiró por un segundo y luego presionó la manija que la conectaría con el otro depósito, la puerta crujió bastante al abrirse y al levantar la vista pudo observar como dos largas filas de stormtroopers apuntaban hacia ella en un segundo.

-No disparen – Esa voz conocida, tenebrosa…insoportable se oyó a lo lejos. Rápidamente los hombres bajaron sus armas y Navid avanzó unos pasos entrecerrando sus ojos para ajustar su visión, intentando distinguir al individuo que se encontraba al final de la "pasarela"

-Ven aquí – la voz volvió a retumbar en todo el lugar.

Finalmente logro comenzar a distinguir la figura oscura, de largas túnicas y un rostro pálido, similar al de la muerte, bastante desfigurado, al final del pasillo.

 ** _-Al fin has llegado-_**


	21. La fragilidad de la realidad

_Capítulo 21: La fragilidad de la realidad._

Una sonrisa tajante se dibujo en el rostro del despreciable individuo, Navid aún se sentía bastante intimidada por todas esas armas apuntándola e inevitablemente lo hizo notar.

-Por favor, retírense de esta habitación, intimidan a mi invitada –Snoke hizo un gesto de cortesía hacia ella y ella solo acumulaba ira a cada segundo…Odiaba su falsedad.

-Y bien… - comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observándola de arriba abajo como si de una radiografía se tratase – Aprendiz – disfrutaba su soberbia actitud – Veo que has tomado una decisión…

-¿De qué habla? – Navid levantó una ceja.

Snoke suspiró y luego la miro, muy por encima de sus ojos – A simple vista, no veo que Kylo Ren esté contigo – acercó su mano para tocar su hombro, pero Navid retrocedió – Y eso puede significar una sola cosa…Has elegido tomar su lugar.

Navid perdió la paciencia y presionó sus labios para luego comenzar a hablar -¿Qué paso aquí? En la tierra… Con…mi – sus ojos se cristalizaron – mi madre…Ella fue asesinada.

-Son acciones que Kylo ha tomado durante su mandato, no me tomes responsable. –Snoke la miro – Solía ser muy caprichoso e impulsivo, gran defecto que tú…Al parecer… no tienes.

Navid no creía ni una sola de sus palabras, la hipocresía invadía el ambiente y casi le impedía respirar, a punto de gruñir, gritó – ¡Eso no es cierto! Tú ordenaste matarla.

Snoke la miró con poco interés – De todos modos demostraste no necesitarla…Los lazos generan debilidades…Sin ellos…Eres imparable – Snoke extendió su mano provocando un leve destello rojo, desprendiéndose de sus dedos, intentando impresionar a la muchacha.

-Tú…- su respiración se agitaba y gruñidos sordos salían de su garganta – Tú no sabes nada de mí…De lo que soy capaz o no…Ni de lo importante que era mi madre para mí – una lágrima rodo por su rostro.

-Silencio, aprendiz…Detecto un cambio en tu aura…Escondes algo – la miró con recelo mientras acomodaba su túnica con su mano y acariciaba el mango de su sable.

El rostro de la muchacha se tornó completamente pálido y una gota de sudor helado recorrió su frente, tragó saliva - ¡Yo no soy tu aprendiz! – Gritó y continuó – y no he venido a completar mi entrenamiento…He venido a… - Snoke la interrumpió.

-¡Silencio! Pareces no entender cuál es tu posición – _velozmente elevó su brazo y la joven comenzó a levitar en el aire, sin poder realizar ningún movimiento. Comenzó a apretar sus dientes intentando concentrarse para evitar que éste ingresara en su mente. Snoke avanzó unos pasos hacia ella sonriendo_ – Siempre fue así…La jerarquía se define por el que tiene más poder. El dominador y el dominado…Siempre lo ha sido y siempre será así… - un leve movimiento de sus dedos y todas las extremidades de la muchacha se retorcían de dolor – Y es hora de que comprendas cuál es tu lugar en esta jerarquía…Navid Marek – Ella solo respiraba agitadamente intentando soportar el dolor sin caer en la inconsciencia.

Snoke la dejó caer bruscamente al suelo y solo la observó a unos pasos de distancia – Mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento y juntos – sonrió de una manera psicópata – lograremos dominar toda la galaxia de una vez por todas…Serás el arma más poderosa de la primera orden.

Navid quejándose de dolor, volteó su cuerpo mirando al supremo líder – Creo que entonces más que una líder seré un objeto… - soltó una risa irónica.

Snoke avanzó más hacia ella y se colocó en cuclillas – Siempre ha sido así… - sonrió – Un títere… Darth Vader…Kylo…T…- no logró finalizar la frase…Navid había logrado reponerse y había generado un gran desprendimiento de energía de un color bastante extraño desplazándolo por los aires, rápidamente se puso de pie y tomando su sable avanzó hacia él, el destello iluminó la habitación.

-No termines esa frase…Tú estás muy equivocado Snoke…Haz arruinado muchas vidas, asesinado millares…Pero no vas a seguir haciéndolo – su voz derramaba ira y sosteniendo con fuerza su sable se arrojó sobre él provocándole un amplio corte en uno de sus lados...Gimió con odio y cuándo la muchacha estaba a punto de terminar con él, todo comenzó a temblar fuertemente, dificultándole a la muchacha mantener el equilibrio. Muy asustada miró a su alrededor y notó que esto era producto del poder de Snoke, Todo el lugar temblaba y del techo caían vestigios de la infraestructura.

* * *

Kylo notó como todo comenzó a colapsar y luego de pensar unos segundos, ignoró toda petición que Navid le había hecho e ingresó al lugar, lentamente…Para encontrarse con un buen número de soldados de asalto esperándolo, tomo su sable y respiró hondo.

* * *

Toda la estructura temblaba y pronto algunos objetos de mayor tamaño comenzaban a desprenderse y caer a gran peso…Navid comenzó a acelerarse, su corazón latía con rapidez, miró a Snoke quién presionó con fuerza la herida de su costado y luego extendió su mano hacia ella, arrojándole una roca que hace poco había caído, ésta golpeó con fuerza su estomago, haciendo que suelte un fuerte gemido y caiga al suelo.

Navid empujó la roca con fuerza y logró correrla, sintió un dolor insoportable en el abdomen pero lo ignoró, sin notar que junto con la roca, un hierro de gran tamaño, se había clavado en su brazo…Pronto la sangre comenzó a recorrer su brazo y se dio cuenta de la herida…Lagrimas se desplazaron por su rostro…Temía que si quitaba el pedazo de hierro se desangrara, por lo que prefirió dejarlo allí y luchar con su brazo sano. Con un fuerte dolor abdominal y su brazo atravezado por un metal oxidado comenzó a caminar hacia Snoke, soltó un grito de ira y arrojó con la fuerza varios elementos a la vez en dirección al líder de la primera orden. Generando un campo de fuerza, el poderoso sujeto logró evitar el impacto de todos los elementos.

-Ríndete Navid…No eres rival…Te conviene estar de mi lado.

-NÚNCA, NÚNCA SERÉ TU APRENDIZ –gritó – Ya tengo un maestro – lo miró desafiante y desprendió otra masa de energía hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros… Su respiración continuaba agitada y la sangre seguía perdiéndose a gran velocidad.

-¡Tu maestro está muerto! – Snoke soltó una risa burlona y arrojó su sable hacia ella, en un movimiento casi erróneo, Navid logró esquivarlo y avanzó hacia él corriendo para atacarlo.

-¡NOOOO! – Kylo abrió las puertas, se encontraba cubierto de sangre, probablemente ajena y algunas heridas menores cubrían su cuerpo.

Por un segundo Navid perdió la concentración en el ataque que estaba a punto de realizar y Snoke no perdió la oportunidad que se le había presentado, con su sable rápidamente dibujó un enorme trazo por todo su pecho en diagonal, la muchacha soltó un grito ensordecedor y cayó al suelo aún gritando.

-NOOO, NAVID – Kylo gritó desesperadamente, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero el supremo líder con el uso de la fuerza removió una enorme columna que había caído y la arrojo hacia él, haciéndolo caer al suelo y manteniéndolo inmóvil bajo la enorme pieza. Soltó otro grito – SNOKE, MALDITO HIJO DE…- Snoke lo interrumpió.

- **Ahora comprendo todo…¿Amor? Sentimiento tan** **imbécil** – miró a la joven que yacía en el suelo, completamente quieta – **La vida es tan efímera.**

 _Kylo ignoró sus palabras y clavó sus ojos en Navid…No podía ser…No podía creer que ella podría… - Navid – comenzó a nombrarla reiteradamente…Esperando una reacción._

* * *

 **Ohhhhh, por el amor de dios, hace cuanto no actualizo? Les pido mil un millon de disculpas, estuve con mil millones de cosas y no pude actualizar durante este tiempo...Se que el capitulo es algo breve, pero ya se nos acerca el final, espero que les guste. Se agradecen de tooodo corazon los comentarios.**

 **Y gracias por leerme 3 3**


End file.
